Borderline Psychotic
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: She was borderline insane, they said. She didn't know how they could come up with such a ridiculous claim; after all you are supposed to protect the one you love right? Faye/Cassie, Book References and slightly AU. Will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She was borderline insane, they said. She didn't know how they could come up with such a ridiculous claim; after all you are supposed to protect the one you love right? However, Faye Chamberlain sat in her mother's office, alone. The clock on the wall ticking away the seconds, the silence slowly smothered the witches belief that she was in the right, until her mother walked in at least.

"Faye, good you're still here. Uh yeah, sit down and i'll deal with you in a moment." Dawn Chamberlain said with a hint of stress in her voice. Faye tutted and rolled her eyes. It was always the same, Faye did something wrong, her mother acted busy and they barely spoke about it.

After another 20 minutes of silence Dawn stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter sternly.

"Why'd you do it?"

Faye smirked and ran her tongue along her top front teeth, ether this was amusing or she was really going for pissing her mother off.

"Come on, it's not like i hurt them and they totally saw the funny side once they'd stopped panicking!" Faye examined her nails as her mother slammed a file on her desk.

"Damnit Faye! Pouring water over someone from a petrol can and dropping a lighter into it is psychotic! I don't care if you thought it was funny, you pushed it far this time! That time when you set Cassie's poem alight, I forgave you, the time when you made the beakers explode I could understand but this?" Dawn waved the lighter used to commit the act in the air while Faye watched reluctantly.

"This is wrong! This is sick! You should know better than that Faye i didn't raise you like this!" dawn ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as if she'd just made a deal with the devil.

Faye stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked with a tone that would make anyone else sit back down, anyone but Faye. Her daughter just rolls her eyes and walked to the door.

"I'm leaving, i thought that was obvious?" Faye had her hand on the door handle when from behind her she heard her mother yell her name.

"FAYE! Sit back down! I didn't raise you like this!" Dawn yelled louder than she'd have liken too, however it had no effect on the girl she was trying to discipline.

Faye spun on her heels, venom was in her eyes and hatred flowed through her veins,

"You barely raised me at all! After dad died all you ever seemed to do was throw yourself into your work and leave me at Diana's house! Well I'm sorry but I'm not taking orders from you just because you gave birth to me!" With that, the fire obsessed witch walked out of the office, ignoring the stares from other pupils in the corridor.

"_Stupid Cassie, always getting the adults to protect her arse! Is it my fault her horrible ratty perfectly smooth blonde hair compliments her ridiculously bright blue eyes? Or that her smile makes me go weak? No. It's not. None of this was my fault!"_

Faye smirked as she thought of a way to drive Adam and Cassie apart, leaving her free to pull Cassie into her grip and keep the blonde girl at her mercy. Unknown to others but Faye dreamed of the day when the feisty blonde girl fell to her knees, skin bare and willing. Faye would always top, she was a predator playing with her prey and there was nothing but the promise of Cassie quivering under her from pleasure and release that'd satisfy the hunger inside.

Faye's smirk grew and caught the eye of Diana who scowled at her from across the corridor; Faye had no intension of sticking around however, she walked out of school, hands in her leather jacket and she walked to the abandoned house. She found Diana's book of shadows in its usual hiding place, seriously that girl was predictable.

She must have spent the next few hours reading the book for a seduction spell or a slave spell, she didn't find what she was looking for because suddenly the others came in, Faye leapt up and hid the book away,, hitting the sofa seconds before they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Faye." Disappointment rang out from the voice who spoke the girls name; she looked up to meet the blue eyes who in her thoughts begged for her to overwhelm them.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie looked hurt, as if she'd spent most of the afternoon crying. Faye's heart ached for the girl, if it wasn't for the scream she felt it soundlessly let out when Adam appeared behind Cassie and put his hand on her shoulder, she probably would've tried to fix the "wrong" she'd apparently done.

The bad girl witch didn't like that one bit and made an obvious point to glare at Adam who just hours ago had believed Faye was going to set him alight. She smirked at that thought, making her appear to be grinning evilly at Adam who noticed after a few minutes of talking to Cassie, then making up some lame-ass excuse about going to go find Diana he left. Just like that.

The next few minutes pasted awkwardly and in silence, Cassie seemed distracted avoiding Faye's gaze, while Faye was actually staring at a floorboard near Cassie's legs and listening to the shorter blonde girl breathing. It must have been another 5 minutes before Faye used magic to make a plant pot from a shelf fall to the ground, Cassie visibly jumped.

Faye decided she'd have some fun while she was here, after all. What harm could it do?

"Don't even think about doing anything Faye." Cassie said sternly looking at the golden eyed witch, who smirked in reply and stood up. Faye strode confidently over to Cassie, who was leaning against the banister overlooking the bottom floor of the abandoned house.

"Faye. Faye!" The lights flickered as Faye leaned into Cassie, her hand snaking its way up her top and finding Cassie's breast. Cassie gasped slightly; her lips looked so kissable and so inviting. Faye couldn't help but lean forward pressing their chests together and pressing her cherry flavoured lips against Cassie's.

At first their tongues fought for dominance, it was clear Faye won that battle but what Faye didn't count on what Cassie automatically reacting and tugging needly at Faye's leather jacket which between kisses ended up on the floor, Cassie had one hand snaked in Faye's hair and the other was up her back underneath her top.

Faye growled deeply, to deeply than she'd have liked and lifted cassie up onto the banister, holding her steady so she wouldn't fall while her fingers found the material of cassie's panties. A gasp came from the blonde girl who grabbed Faye's wrist and pushed the fingers harder as Faye broke the kiss for a moment before smirking and purring under her breath. She pressed against Cassie's entrance making the shorter girl sharply gasp and press herself closer into Faye's fingers.

Cassie managed to snake her way out of the panties and drop them to the floor; Faye didn't need asking twice, she slide a finger inside and smirked as Cassie grew even wetter against her hand. Then she started pumping her finger and out, getting faster and slowing just before Cassie could reach climax.

"F-F-Faye! J-just fuck me already!" Faye smirked and was just about to dig her fingers in deeper when the door opens, both girls leap apart and struggle to sort themselves out.

Adam walks in with Diana and by the time they're upstairs, both girls have all articles of clothing apart from Cassie, who tragically had to hide her panties because they got so wet.

Cassie's POV:

_Fuck! Damnit Faye... Oh god... I liked that. Like, liked it liked it. Omg does that mean I like girls? Or was it a spur of the moment thing? SHIT! My panties are too wet I can't wear them! I really picked the worst day possible to wear a skirt._

**Authors note:**

**Thankies for the reviews, keep em coming!**

**Oh wow... I can't write sex scenes... But keep the reviews coming and i'll defiantly give it ago. I'm great at awkward scenes and due to Cassie's reaction I'm guessing they'll have a good few coming up; D Sorry for the lack of length, I've barely slept all week and I rarely get good ideas for storylines haha. =] **

**Although, I might add in situations I've been in so it's abit easier to write. So look out for them! **


	3. Chapter 3

Faye's lips curled up into a smirk as she thought through the events of yesterday.

FLASHBACK:_  
><em>_"Faye. Faye!" The lights flickered as Faye leaned into Cassie, her hand snaking its way up her top and finding Cassie's breast. Cassie gasped slightly; her lips looked so kissable and so inviting. Faye couldn't help but lean forward pressing their chests together and pressing her cherry flavoured lips against Cassie's._

_At first their tongues fought for dominance, it was clear Faye won that battle but what Faye didn't count on what Cassie automatically reacting and tugging needly at Faye's leather jacket which between kisses ended up on the floor, Cassie had one hand snaked in Faye's hair and the other was up her back underneath her top._

_Faye growled deeply, to deeply than she'd have liked and lifted cassie up onto the banister, holding her steady so she wouldn't fall while her fingers found the material of cassie's panties. A gasp came from the blonde girl who grabbed Faye's wrist and pushed the fingers harder as Faye broke the kiss for a moment before smirking and purring under her breath. She pressed against Cassie's entrance making the shorter girl sharply gasp and press herself closer into Faye's fingers._

_Cassie managed to snake her way out of the panties and drop them to the floor; Faye didn't need asking twice, she slide a finger inside and smirked as Cassie grew even wetter against her hand. Then she started pumping her finger and out, getting faster and slowing just before Cassie could reach climax._

END FLASHBACK:

The brunette had seemed to forget where she was and growled loudly much to the dismay of the teacher currently teaching her world history. He walked up to her desk, no doubt to give her some form of verbal warning when the bell rang, Faye jumped to her feet and escaped the class as fast as she possibly could with her trademark smirk the entire way.

The circle was called to a meeting a week later, the whole time in school that day Faye could see Cassie was doing her best not to make eye contact or look at her, which made the dark haired witch smirk but after an hour long rant caused by Diana, Faye just wanted to corner the girl and do something to make her look at her. She had an idea but after the incident in the abandoned house neither girls had spoken much. However, much to Cassie's relief Faye wasn't at the meeting.

_Hm... Didn't the group say they were going to meet at the abandoned house today? Or was that tomorrow..? Hm. Whatever, i guess it doesn't matter that much, what damage can they do with Diana acting like a magic virgin?_

Faye figured the best way to get what she wanted was not to be to forward, after all cassie could be a little bit unpredictable, so Faye would just play it cool. Act as if the incident never happened, even if Cassie started begging which she doubts will ever happen, after all Cassie was the good little girl and Faye was the badass witch who just COULDN'T like girls.

They both had reputations to uphold and Faye wasn't going to change for anyone, so likewise Faye played it cool for as long as needed. Cassie continued on ignoring and avoiding her when she could but about a month later, after the events of Faye's grandfather dying and Jake turning out to be a witch hunter something happened which drew them together in a way neither would have ever expected. 

It all started when Faye came across a website about a certain Voodoo master and paid him a little visit.

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been sapped of all inspiration until recently when TSC hit the screens again [Yay!]. Sorry it's so short, i promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully shouldn't take so long to upload ether. **

**Now that's aside who else thought Faye looked sexy as hell in tat white dress? Yum ;D.**


	4. Chapter 4

The band played throughout the night, melodramatic lyrics washed in with a hint of anger.

It wasn't too surprising if you considered the fact that the band was named "Relentless". Their music consisted mainly of religious quotes and tones turned on their head giving off the completely wrong impression of what the characters are about. Basically it sounded as if they couldn't give less of a damn about offending whoever overheard.

The crow they drew in was huge, it was massive and mainly all teenagers. They danced to the rhythm of the band's music, a sea of bodies crashing around in the falling rain. Almost all of them had drinks in their hands, ether forgotten about while they danced or just not important enough right now. Faye thought it was ironic, alcoholics or druggies wallowing in their sins to a song about the she-devil in a sexual relationship with Jesus.

The whole place was crawling with sins, the drunk, the high, the bad and the good who'd wandered in from the street. Deep in the corner of the large open roofed night club yard was a group of darkly dressed people, they weren't dancing nor drinking but each of them wore a look upon their faces that if Faye studied enough it didn't take a genius to figure out they had probably delved deep into the realm of sinning.

She smirked at the sight of it all. She knew too well what giving into those dark temptations of your body was about, first the fire starting, reckless behaviour, nights she'd spent in seedy clubs coxing guys to buy her drinks and lastly but least... Girls. Her recent run in with Cassie Blake had made sure of that. Cassie wasn't the first girl Faye had ever shown interest in; in fact it wasn't her who sparked off her curiosity which would eventually turn into downright bi-sexuality.

Melissa had once upon a time been curious as to what it would be like to kiss a boy and Faye been the bold member of the group offered to help, claiming she knew all about it. Truth was they were only nine years old and Faye couldn't possibly have known but been Faye she said things that weren't true just to appear better.

Melissa decided it'd be okay since her and Faye were best friends, that she'd rather be ready for what was to come, rather than be completely oblivious and so they had a sleepover, that night really changed Faye's life around because on that night they kissed. It was brief but in that moment Faye knew she wanted more.

But Cassie... Oh how Faye wished the girl was able to see how she made her feel, all that built up frustration and lust was hard to bottle up. It was slowly started to seep out causing Faye to do sadistic things to both herself and the girl. Like burning Cassie's work while keeping her pinned to herself. That contact alone had pushed Faye to rush to the toilets before the meeting with her mother to temporally relieve those emotions. It was who she was and it would always remain her dirty little secret, until she realised just how sinfully enjoying it was to fuck the blonde girl over the banister at the abandoned house.

Since then Faye had played it cool and Cassie had avoided her at all costs, even during the circle's meetings. Faye for example would show up on queue for her which would naturally be late for the rest of the group. The only free seat was next to Cassie during one of these moments and the shorter blonde leapt to her feet as soon as Faye sat down, rushing across the room muttering something about a spider or having to talk to Adam.

So far although Faye hadn't realised it but Diana was the only one who had picked up on the tension between the two and when she did realise well Faye was the big bad witch of the circle, blackmail wasn't beyond her capabilities, in fact she was fond of her rather impressive skills at getting what she wanted.

The real point of the matter is that Faye didn't want anyone knowing she liked girls, never mind her crush on Cassie Blake!

Sure, Faye liked to wallow in her sins and feel dirty from time to time but which teenager didn't? If word got out that she was a rug-muncher however her reputation would go down the drain. She wouldn't be able to strike fear into the hearts of the innocent or make them fall to their knees just to please her. She was the queen in the school and she liked the control but what sort of person would fear her if they knew her secret? Her one weakness?

So that's why Faye ended up here, in this cheapo tacky party in Godknowswhere. She wanted to get away from it all, mostly the circle. It was bad enough the circle was bound never mind having to hang around them all the time!

Here out of town she figured they wouldn't find her, she chose this place because she thought she'd be on her own, if only she knew how wrong she was.

"Faye!" A female voice called out from somewhere behind the dark haired witch. Faye ignored it, hoping they'd not see her or meant somebody else but how many people with the same name as her would be at the same party?

Diana of all people appeared at Faye's side with a smile that portrayed false sincerity, apparently none of the others were with her which surprised Faye because she'd at least expected Diana to have dragged someone else along, like Adam for example.

"What do you want Diana?" Faye hissed with poison in her voice as she turned to face her.

"Oh nothing, it's just my cousin's friend throwing the party and i got roped into coming along, thought I'd say hi." Diana smiled falsely again.

"Bullshit. You knew i was coming here so come on do your worst, what could possibly need to STALK me out of town for?" Faye snapped back, ready to unleash hell on Diana if she didn't reply with a decent answer.

Diana stepped back and faltered nervously for a second or two but dropped the smile and gave Faye a blank look.

"What's the deal between you and Cassie?" She said showing no signs of been intimidated however she must be.

It was Faye's turn to step back nervously but she kept her cool and glared into the eyes of the girl she knew and hated for many reasons.

"Whatever you think is going on in that pretty little head of yours its not. Oh and if you mention it again i'll cut off your tongue and feed it to you! Got it?" Faye glared darkly at Diana pissed off hat she was read like a book by none other than the girl who claimed to be a witch but had never been seen doing magic at all.

Diana had never seen Faye so pissed before and nodded quickly knowing that the threat probably wasn't a bluff.

"S-Sorry i asked.."

Faye scowled harshly "Well don't!" She spun on her heels and strutted angrily away as Diana breathed a sigh of relief.

**...**

**Haha i found a way to make a line separate my story from my authors comments! D**

**This was originally the draft I'd written on my phone for chapter 3 hence why there is no mention of the voodoo guy~ Who i don't like because he's getting in the way of the link between Faye and Cassie! D= Damnit Faye stop falling for him!**

**This chapter was only just 4 pages long so I'm extremely proud of how much I've put and how long it turned out to be. OwO**

**Ugh. Jake's back.. Although that episode of exploring his memories of the night of the fire was soooooo cool! X3 So my friends and fans, i hope you enjoyed~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Faye and Cassie Onomnomnonmnom!.**

**God i love those two, very sexy and very tempting. Since i did a side story for an alternative ending to chapter 4 this will be like it, except this chapter will be what happens. To be honest i think I'm just doing this as an excuse to not write about that voodoo guy who's name I've finally learnt but refuse to acknowledge until Faye confesses her undeniable attraction and love for Cassie.**

**Okay i recently saw the episode where Lee died.. ! I cant believe it but the scene with Diana in the car park and that smile she had was kinda... ute.. But Faye 3 And that Eva! Looking forward to seeing what happens there!**

For Faye the music described herself more than anyone would know, sometimes when listening to the songs she wondered if someone was spying on her and making music out of her life but that was just stupid, wasn't it?

She was still at the party, her mind whirling after her encounter with Diana, she knew something. Meaning she had to be stopped.

She for now was content with letting Diana think what she wants to think, after all the girl never stepped out of line when Faye issued a threat on her, so why would she now? Faye was sure Diana would leave it alone when the next best topic came along. That's how Diana worked.

Faye drunk and drunk and drunk some more, the words she slurred and the moves she danced would have put anyone to shame. Her name was Faye Chamberlain and who could stop her from having fun? Not Diana that's for sure!

People was whispering her name, she knew that much. She couldn't directly see the people whispering her name; oh no they were too smart for that. She laughed and danced anyway, people could screw themselves if they thought she'd account for them. Oh no this was her time, this was Faye's time. No more broken promises, no more masks.

So why was that fake smile still playing along her lips? She was having fun! Damnit! So why did she still feel empty inside? Why when she spotted her reflection at some point in the night did her pretty reflection make her want to throw up?

People kept dragging her back for more dances but eventually she slipped away, unnoticed. Her head was spinning and she didn't feel good anymore, the effect the alcohol had on her was gone leaving dread and hate in its place even stronger than before.

She could hear the people she'd danced with calling her name which she'd carelessly let slip from her lips. She was on her knees somewhere by a table now, hidden from most people's view by an obnoxious fern plant. She was grateful for it because she could feel herself spiralling downwards and didn't need people seeing.

People before was taking her photo and yelling praises at her but they were gone now, no doubt to post the pictures where everyone can see them. Her mother would hate her even more but that didn't bother Faye, there was only one person's opinion that mattered to her right now and that person wasn't here.

That person probably hated her.

Faye gritted her teeth and refused to let the tears fall now, she held them in for so long but she wasn't going to let a bunch of strangers see her pain. She was alone here, Diana hated her, Cassie didn't want anything to do with her, and Jake and Adam can't stand her, Melissa who called herself a friend wasn't here, in fact Melissa always seemed to side with Diana anyway, the only person who could really understand how Faye felt was Nick and look where he is.

"_6 feet under."_Faye thought jealously, yeah Faye was jealous in a way because Nick was no longer suffering with her. She really had no one, her mother was too wrapped up in her job to care, Nick was dead, Melissa couldn't see it and Cassie hated her.

Faye somehow managed to make it to her car, by some miracle she started it up and slowly drove. With no destination in mind and Faye almost out cold because of the alcohol she soon got lost. She didn't care enough to realise Diana had noticed the state she was in, she'd noticed and followed Faye out of the party then into her car.

Faye unaware to all this still had thoughts of hate towards the circle, she hates Nick for dying, hates Melissa for pretending, hates Diana for been the good one, hates Adam and Jake for fighting over Cassie but most of all she hates herself. She hates herself for not been brave enough to just tell her, she hates herself for liking girls and most of all hates herself for been the selfish bitch she's been told she is.

Diana followed and over the next hour waited for Faye to pull over, finally Faye did and Diana got out as she did. She called her causing the dark haired witch to turn and walk away, heading straight for her house. Diana ran after her but got there just in time for Faye to slam the door in her face.

Faye stormed upstairs to her room and locked her door before collapsing on her bed and sobbing into her pillow.

**So it's a nice short chapter for ya'll. I MIGHT do the next chapter in Cassie's POV especially now she's got that sexy dark side and that evil stare 3 God I'm in love... With em both 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I did it, a chapter all in Cassie's POV =D**

**And for those reviews a little scene i know you're ALL waiting for ;D I even added in some of evil-out-of-control Cassie in there too.**

**Damn that glare the evil Cassie does is beyond sexy, shame we can't have a lust filled scene of Evil cassie getting it on with Bitchy Faye, isn't it?**

**Anyway i bet none of you expected me to update so soon after the last chapter, well lets just say I'm on a roll.**

**Also thanks for all the reviews! I do read them all and take them into consideration, you all rock! =]**

_Faye._

_Oh god Faye. She makes me SO mad! First she tries it on with me and then stalks around the place as if she owns it! I can't believe i actually liked it. I can't believe i just said that i liked it, of course i didn't! I'm straight unlike her... She might be bi..? No! Cassie shut up! You're not justifying what she did!_

_Oh shit here she comes, i knew i shouldn't have gone out for a jog at this time! Ugh... That smirk... Damnit Faye stop been so sexy... ! Though nothing could ever be as sexy as that time when she was in the bath and claimed there had been in seaweed in it, nothing could beat that view i got when the others left and the towel fell down... Oh god shut up!_

"Cassie..." Faye smirked, i heard she'd been at a party last night so i never expected her to be out of the house as if she didn't even have a hangover, according to Diana she'd seemed on edge. She had that guarded expression on her face, the one she had the day her granddad died. _The one i knew too well. The one that made me want to grab her shoulders, push her up against the wall and prove to her I can make it all better. Then she'd fall into my arms and we'd go home a-_

"Cassie! Earth to Cassareni!" Faye exclaimed breaking me out of my thoughts.

"W-what did you just call me?" I frowned at her hoping she'd just leave before i did something i'd regret.

She smirked and i rolled my eyes.

"Where did you go right now?" She asked with a sickly sweet poison to her voice, i didn't answer and tried getting past her but she grabbed my arm and gave me a look filled with venom.

"Cassie! Don't avoid me!" She almost hissed out, it didn't scare me. I was Cassie Blake! Her grip on my arm tightened and i grabbed her wrist.

"Faye! Let go!" I yelled hoping she'd get the picture, i could feel the darkness starting to stir with me. _Shit! Not now! Faye... Not Faye!_

"Faye listen to me! You have to get away from me." She smirked and looked me up and down, she tightened her grip and yanked me closer to her so our breasts where pressed against each other's then she looked me in the eye.

"I don't think so" She responded with a cocky smirk, i tried pulling away but she just wouldn't let me. I even tried pushing at her but she pushed back. She pushed too hard and i fell backwards, hitting my head on the concrete.

_For fucks sake! Why doesn't she get the idea? Maybe she should get hurt for once!_

I felt the darkness and looked up at Faye with a glare, i only half tried to stop it as she started to float. I got to my feet and made a flick of my fingers motion, sending her flying through the air. I ran to catch up, causing a minor gravity spell to cushion some of her fall, she probably still broke something but i wasn't done yet. I looked around and grabbed a discarded pipe on the side of the street. I then stood over her, she was scared but that didn't bother me.

_She's supposed to be scared. Let her fear you for once.. Let her see you're not one to mess with._

I held the pipe above my head ready to swing it down and make her pay but she screamed, Faye Chamberlain screamed.. She actually fucking screamed and i don't know what it was but it stopped the darkness. It recoiled and left me stood there realising what i was about to do.

I gasped slightly and dropped the pipe, hearing it clang to the ground behind me, i dove forward and grabbed her in my arms. She was shaking. I held her tighter and whispered I'm sorry over and over until she stopped.

I eased up a little to see if she really was okay, looked shaken up and i wasn't surprised, i can't believe i almost killed her! When she'd come to her senses she got up and pushed me away, those damn walls going up again and the mask she wore slotting into place. My voice cracked.

"F-Faye... I'm sorry..." She only glared at me, making me feel worse. She barged past me and continued to wherever she was going; i watched her walk off... I wanted to run after her and make her accept my apology but all i could do was stare as she disappeared.

When she was gone i turned and punched the nearest tree; i actually left a large dent in it. It was at that moment i realised, i hate this dark magic. Not even choking Adam had made me feel this shit about myself. But i almost killed Faye... How would that ever be okay? How?

I spent the rest of the jog home with my hands in my pocket, head down and kicking a coke can home. I heard a ripple of thunder and looked up, the sky had at some point turned gray, and the rain had just come out of nowhere. A flash of lightening lit up the sky and I smiled but somewhere between smiling and the next rumble of thunder i remembered. Faye was heading off towards the abandoned house that was through the forest, it always got foggy during storms and most of the land was swampy in the rain. Anything could happen. After a quick mental battle with myself i turned and ran back in the direction I came.

Passing the street where I'd almost killed Faye 10 minutes earlier a pang of guilt hit me like a smack in the face, i kept running.

After about 15 minutes of running I got to the closest part of the forest and called out for her, knowing fully well she wouldn't answer anyway.

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my teeth before running into the forest, i managed to keep up a slow jog for another few minutes before the terrain got rough underfoot and i had to step over thorns and bushes, thankfully i knew the route. Though unfortunately i knew Faye did, meaning she was probably far away where as if she didn't i wouldn't have to go as far to get her.

A few times i tripped and almost fell but managed to stay on my feet, until my foot got caught in a vine of thorns, it tore into my exposed ankle. My three quarter length leggings didn't offer any protection.

_Shit_.

I managed to pull my foot free and briefly looked over the damage. It wasn't much and wasn't bleeding too badly so i carried on as fast as i could.

About 5 minutes of constant movement I saw a shape up ahead mostly hidden by fog.

"Faye? Faye is that you?" I called. Silence, she didn't respond for what felt like ages.

"Piss off Cassie!" Okay maybe i deserved that, maybe i also deserved the slap i got when i caught up with her. I ignored it and spun her round, clinging on to her my arms around her middle.

"Faye, i know you're mad... But i didn't mean it! I... I didn't want... Don't want you to get hurt..." I cried almost pitifully... She was stiff, she didn't even respond to my touch.

Tears gathered in my eyes but i didn't let them fall, i didn't care that we were both drenched to the bone ether. I MADE her look at me, using a little magic yes but i still did it. I wasn't expecting what was to come though, the moment she looked into my eyes she broke down. Her lip quivered and started crying into my shoulder.

I WASN'T expecting THAT. Still i held her close and let her get it all out, i wasn't sure if she was crying over what I did or if it just sent her over the edge. When she'd finished crying I smiled at her and she weakly smiled back, she wiped her tears and looked away, i reached up and made her look at me.

The butterflies in my stomach that always appear whenever we're near each other were going wild, i knew i needed to get away but i couldn't... She trailed her fingers up the side of my neck, right over the spot that i never let Adam or Jake touch... Right where it really got me.

I stifled a moan and blushed; she stopped slightly a small smirk appearing as the fingers trailed even further p my neck... She hovered by my jaw line and then briefly brushed her fingers over my lips.

I slightly gasped, _just do it Faye... I promise i won't mind... You never know... I might even like it._

She drew her hand away and to my disappointment began walking back the way through the forest, the storm at some point had cleared up and the rain had stopped. After a few moments i turned and followed.

The journey home was spent in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**D'awwwhh i can't thank any you reviewers enough! I'm just really glad people are reading and enjoying my stories! ^^**

**And this chapter my friends, is inspired purely out of the few inches of snow on the ground. It's a bit of a dark themed chapter with mentions of depression, abuse, self-harm and possible suicide.**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is in Faye's POV but i promise there will be more from Cassie's!**

It was snowing; it had come down overnight and left chance harbour with a thick blanket of white covering the land. Due to the costal breeze it was just that bit colder here than inland and that's exactly the way Faye liked it.

No one could explain why she liked it so much. Except for Faye herself of course, The slush the way it floats through the air like pieces of a grated cloud, it's distant and echo-y effect it has during the night but most of all she loves the cold, the bitter icy cold that goes right through the normal person.

Faye loved feeling cold because it made her feel unbreakable. So unshattered. Frozen to the core. Since there was no one around to melt her heart she had no reason to stop the cold freeze her again. Faye hadn't ever really had anyone to share body heat with or to put their arms around her and tell her it'll be okay. Cassie a few weeks ago only about half an hour after attacking her had been the first and even though the touch alone had melted abit of Faye's heart she pushed her away, longing for her not to let go. But she did. She let go and now Faye was alone again, she'd stayed in her room for these last few weeks barely even going out.

Aye had been alone like this all her life, she couldn't exactly pin point when all her problems had started but with the recent death of Nick, her grandfather and now Lee she had really distanced herself from the circle. Not even Melissa had visited in awhile. So there she sat, a shadow of her former self staring blankly as the world she grew up in turned white as if it was innocent enough to bare that colour.

She gritted her teeth as her fingers slowly and repeatedly stroked the red scarf she wore around her neck loosely, her grandfather bought her it when she was younger and like almost everything she hadn't bought herself it had been forgotten at the back of her closet. She had happened across it when throwing things around her room. She'd gone to stuff some of the now broken items she barely registered into the closet and as if it had been nudged the scarf had fallen onto her head.

The window was open so she could both hear the roar of the wind and the icy cold that came with it, she didn't want to leave but her mother had been fighting with Charles over power more often than usual, Faye was really sick of it, of everything.

She got up and wrapped the scarf on then put on a pair of red converses to go with her black skinny jeans and dark red t-shirt, she completed the look with a snug black hoodie and red fingerless gloves from when she went through her emo phase a few years back. Truth was the gloves had belonged to a girl she'd briefly been seeing and she'd never given them back after she broke up with her. She pushed the memories out of her mind and pulled her sleeve over the faint scars she kept hidden with magic. You can't be perfect with scars after all but Faye only strived for perfection when it would be noticed, right now she just wanted to be no one.

She pulled her hood up and snuck out of the house, on the way seeing Charles hit her mother, they'd been going on like this ever since their quest for power had lead them to the same bed. Faye didn't mind who her mother slept with but she just ignored the ever growing bruises upon her mother's skin whenever she comes down for breakfast and realises he was over again.

_Idiot, he doesn't love you... You desperate fucker. _Faye scowled as she left and heard the ever familiar sound of a slap against skin; no doubt Charles had lost it again. The first thing that greeted her was the cold and Faye before setting off for wherever she was heading took a deep breath and sighed it out.

She started walking down her path and paused at the gate as she heard a loud crashing noise coming from within the house, it didn't actually take much thought to continue onwards unbeknownst to her Cassie, Diana and Melissa was watching from Diana's bedroom window. They'd been having a sleepover but they all knew that Diana had the best view of Faye's house.

Faye looked around quickly before hurrying off getting the feeling she was been watched. She just walked out in the snow enjoying that feeling of her converses and the bottoms of her jeans getting soaked by the snow, she didn't care really.

Awhile later she found herself in a cafe, the same one her and Nick once went too when hiding from her mother after they'd been caught running out of the school grounds in the middle of the day. They'd ended up ordering milkshakes and laughing the rest of the day away around town. She sat alone this time as she ordered a milkshake. The girls had followed her under Cassie's prompting due to this had been the first time Faye had left the house in weeks. They waited around outside as Faye was sat alone just staring off into space.

Faye barely touched the milkshake and ended up leaving it as she got up and left the cafe, she didn't notice Diana, Melissa or Cassie as she crossed a road and walked to the docks.

The snow barely seemed to touch her at all whereas the other girls where all shivering Faye didn't seem affected, her hands in her pockets and hood up it was hard to keep track of her due to how easily she blended in but it helped that Faye's hoodie had a rather unique looking skull pattern on the back.

Faye stopped at the end of the dock she'd started the storm on the first day Cassie was in town, the same storm Cassie herself had stopped. _Fucking brilliant... I end up here?_

The girls hung back and waited for Faye to come off the docks but she didn't not for a long time that was when Cassie decided to go up with the agreement that she'd be more likely to go something impulsive around Diana or Melissa.

Faye unbeknownst to them had been crying, the frozen tears clung to her pale cheeks as memories of her grandfather came flooding back, the empty feeling inside had become overwhelming lately and she just didn't know how much more she could take.

Cassie had begun to walk slowly up the dock getting closer to the taller witch when Faye did something she never expected.

Faye stared down into the deep water with the tears pouring down her face, words from people floated through her head.

"_You're a bitch!"_

"_I don't know you, i don't wanna know you."_

"_You embarrassed yourself"_

"_It's not even about you! For once!"_

"_You are a bitchy spoilt little girl who wants to blame me for all of your problems instead of looking in the mirror!"_

Faye choked back a sob and leaped into the deep water, It was cold... So bitterly cold, she went down like a ton of bricks, the water rushing over her head in seconds. She opened her eyes underwater and managed a small smile as she sunk, she wouldn't fight it, the murky water blocking her vision. It'd all be over soon.

"Faye!" _That's weird, who's calling my name? _Faye wondered as she sank deeper, she knew no one was out here. She'd planned this too long to have it ruined at the end.

"Faye!" _There it is again...Too late now, you can't fix what's been broken for so long.._

Cassie rushed forward still yelling out Faye's name, she landed on her knees and stared wide eyed and hard into the water, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Oh my god no..." Without even thinking about it Cassie ripped off her jacket, took a deep breath and threw it behind her, she jumped off the dock and swam down. Damnit the water down here was dark.

Cassie dove deeper and deeper blindly reaching for Faye but didn't feel anything, there was no visibility down here, she could be inches away and she wouldn't know. Her lungs were burning now and the cold water threatened to force its way down her throat and up her nostrils but Cassie held on just that little bit longer, using a bit of magic she summoned a ball of light to light up the water a metre below her, that's when she saw Faye's face, eyes closed and pale.

Cassie quickly swam up to her and grabbed her arm; using more magic she propelled herself and Faye to the surface where Cassie took a deep breath. Faye wasn't breathing.

"Faye! Damnit wake up..." cassie pulled them both back onto the docks with a bit of difficulty but with the help of magic too.

"FAYE!" She screamed tears already spilling down her face, Diana and Melissa had appeared at the scene most likely after hearing Cassie's screams.

"Oh my god..." Melissa turned to Diana, she clung to her not wanting to see this. Cassie then realised it was up to her, she didn't really know much about CPR, how many presses on the chest was it? 3? 5? 8?

She did 3 and opened Faye's mouth, about to breath in a lungful of fresh air when Faye's eyes flickered open. Faye coughed up water and spat it out; she looked around and kept quiet.

Cassie got the point. "Uh Diana, Melissa could you guys wait for me and Faye at the end of the dock? I wanna word with her."

The moment they left Faye grabbed hold of Cassie and pulled her close, she hung on, her head resting in the curve of Cassie's breasts. Cassie blushed and smiled holding her close and stroking her hair.

"Why'd you do it?" Cassie asked in a soft voice, she didn't get much of a reply, mainly just sobbing. She let her cling on a bit longer before trying to get her to stand up. Faye didn't want any of it.

"Why are you wet?" Faye asked looking up at Cassie with puzzled eyes, she'd only just realised.

Cassie helped Faye to her feet and picked up her dry coat putting it around Faye's shoulders; she smiled and led the girl off the docks.

"I jumped in and saved you" Cassie replied,

"Why?" Cassie didn't respond. She walked Faye home with the others but only when they'd gone did Faye speak again.

"Don't go." Faye said with a pleading tone to her voice, she fingers clutched tightly around Cassie's wrist. Cassie smiled and held onto her, noting they were at the gate to Faye's house.

Cassie frowned as she heard yelling coming from the house then looked at Faye and sighed,

"Do you want to stay at mine? I've got some clothes that are a bit big for me that you could borrow?" She asked.

Faye nodded and was lead into Cassie's house then up into her room. Cassie got out some towels a large t-shirt and some black jogging pants before leading Faye into her bathroom and letting the girl get changed in silence.

"Just put your wet clothes in the bath! I'll sort them out later!" She called out to the silent girl behind her door as she changed into a similar outfit she gave to Faye, she didn't hear the door creak open and she certainly didn't see the preying eyes of the girl she'd saved.

Faye examined every inch of Cassie's neck, shoulder blades and back as she watched the blonde pull her wet clothes off and change into a t-shirt, Faye licked her lips and closed the door quietly before she asked Cassie if it was okay to come in, when cassie replied that it was she quickly wiped the rest f the tears from her face and put on her best mask. She strutted out and walked around Cassie to sit on her bed.

"So don't think by saving me you've won me over or anything and don't even think about telling anyone about what you heard at my house." Faye almost hisses her defences instantly going up blocking Cassie out again.

"Why would i even do that Faye? I just saved your life!" Cassie said with a slightly raised voice unknowing that her grandmother is just outside accidently overhearing the conversation.

"Oh i don't know; let's ask the one with her own magic, the one everyone just seems to love and care about shall we?" Faye fired back.

Cassie scoffed, "Own magic? Really i thought we were over this? And since when did it mater to you who or who didn't love me?" That shut Faye up.

The darker haired witches silence as she stared at Cassie was slightly unnerving. "I-it... Uh..." Faye quickly pulled the covers over her head as she lay down in the bed.

"Faye..? Is there something you're not telling me?" Cassie asked slightly confused, she walked up to the bed and kneeled down at the side then lifted the cover so only Faye's head could be seen, that was around the time Cassie's grandmother decided to grant them some privacy and trotted off downstairs.

Faye started into Cassie's eyes; the temptation was there in fact in was pulling at her to do something she knew she'd regret if she didn't stop but she couldn't. Her lips parted and Cassie for a moment thought she was going to say something but they shut and she turned around mumbling into the blanket.

"Can't you just get into bed? It's cold" Cassie stared at her with a slightly raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Really? Is this your plan to get into bed with me?" Cassie joked not even noticing the blush creeping up on Faye's cheeks. Faye forced a laugh.

"Yeah how'd you guess? Was it the fact that you brought me up here?" Faye answered without her usual attitude.

Cassie laughed and climbed into the other side then flipped so she wasn't facing Faye but within minutes found the other girl cuddled up to her back and surprisingly herself snuggling into her.

"So you never answered my question, why did you save me?" Faye asked after a few minutes of a comfortable silence listening to Cassie breathing.

Cassie shuffled and bit her bottom lip, she felt Faye's arms snake their way around her middle and pulling her closer to the taller witch. She could feel Faye's warm breath on the back of her neck and had to suppress a shiver.

"..Sleep first, let's talk tomorrow okay Faye?" Cassie replied just hoping she'd drop it. She did and not to long later Faye could be heard snoring quietly, Cassie smiled and closed her eyes. It wasn't too long before she drifted into a deep sleep.

**Okay now the snow is all gone... though it has been a few hours since i started typing this since I've been doing other stuff too. My mum fell in the park on the snow when we were walking the dogs which was funny. XD**

**I bet all of you thought Faye and Cassie were going to kiss then huh? Or Faye was going to tell her? ;D To me Faye seems like the person who'd push out those who want to save her for fear of been alone. Hence why her defences briefly went up before they got all snugly in bed. **

**How cute is that? An attitude less Faye showing affection for Cassie in an innocent way due to the aftermath effect of her suicide attempt. But don't worry people, bitch Faye hasn't gone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a shout out to 3 of my reviewers, if i forgot ya then sorry but you might be in the next one! =3**

**Lizzy: **

**I'm glad you enjoy my story so much and I'm glad i managed to make you cry! I was really hoping for that effect. But i hope you don't cry too much later on in the story because there'll be more sad chapters to come! =D**

**Luisa: **

**Hehehe yep i heard they could be sisters but it won't stop me from shipping them even if they do turn out to be related, because they may end up related in the show but in the book they weren't. Whereas in the books Faye and Diana were related, people ship them anyway so i see no reason to end my love affair with these two ;D**

**Lily: **

**Don't worry, it'd take a bus running me over to stop me from writing these Chamberlake, i even have ideas for my next Chamberlake story after this one! **

**...**

**Strange how the 3 most recent reviewers all have a name that begins with L, anyway between watching MLP and making stuff I've been having a load of great idea's recently.**

**My family are out of the country from the 10th, they're leaving me behind so i'll probably not update until after the 17th but i'll have loads of idea's for what's to come. **

When Cassie woke Faye was clinging onto her, their legs tangled up and she could feel Faye's breath against her neck, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Faye? Hey Faye wake up" Cassie called but got no response other than a groan and a gentle slap on her arm. She chose not to try again so she wriggled out of Faye's grip and snuck out of the bedroom.

_Damnit Cassie why'd you have to go and invite her right into your bed? That was too close. What if something had happened?_

Despite her thoughts a small, shy smile crept onto Cassie's lips and she went downstairs, almost automatically she started to cook breakfast. Jane Blake walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Nice night?" She asked as her granddaughter cooked bacon and eggs.

Cassie looked up and grinned. "Yep, hungry?" trying to change the subject Cassie grinned innocently.

"Starving." Jane smiled and sat down waiting for the food to be finished.

"Cassie!" Faye's voice floated down from upstairs and Cassie froze, Jane walked over and took the frying pan.

"Go see what she wants', i'll finish breakfast." She said to Cassie with a smile.

"You're not mad?" Cassie asked slightly shocked.

"No, Cassie i told this to Amelia as she was growing up and had a fling with Dawn, I don't care what gender the person you end up with is. As long as they make you happy then I'm happy. If you love Faye and she loves you then I'm happy for you both."

Cassie grinned and hugged her with a slight blush on her cheeks due to the use of the words love, her and Faye been in the same sentence.

"My mum had a thing with Faye's mum? You have to tell me the story sometime." Cassie said before going back up to see what Faye wanted. When she walked in Faye was sat on the bed combing her hair.

"Oh... You were downstairs?" Faye said innocently, Cassie nodded and watched Faye.

"Oh good... I just thought... You know what? Never mind. I'm hungry what's for breakfast?" Faye quickly changed the subject and soon all 3 of them were sat around the table downstairs eating the eggs and bacon that Cassie had made complete with juice Jane had poured for them all.

"And then Dawn spun the bottle, it landed on Amelia. Dawn been Dawn leant forward not wanting to back out of the game and kissed Amelia. That kiss sparked off a make out session, after that it was a secret within the circle that the two girls had a thing with each other. They pretended to date Charles and Ethan to keep everyone else out of their business." Jane finished telling them.

Faye listened with a smirk. Making a mental note to mention this to her mother when she was next at home, who knows when that'd be?

After breakfast Faye offered to clean up but Jane just dismissed it and cleaned the plates up herself, she told the girls she was going out for the day and not to wait up for her before getting ready and leaving.

"So now what?" Faye asked just before she finished her orange juice and put the glass in the sink. Cassie smiled and walked over, leaning against one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? Our clothes aren't dry yet and if anyone calls over I can lock the door and keep them out" Cassie smiled at the thought of that. Faye thought about it and agreed, dragging Cassie into the living room by her wrist. She pretended it was something she wasn't interested in but after they'd gone through the DVD's they ended up choosing a TV show to watch.

"So this Elena falls for both the Salvatore's?" Faye asked a frown upon her face. Cassie smiled and put the DVD in before sitting next to Faye, leaning into her.

"No. Elena falls for Stephan the younger brother but Damon who's the older brother and the reckless bad boy falls for Elena. Elena doesn't like him back just yet."

"And this Bonnie is a witch like us?" She asked after reading the back of the box.

"Yes but she isn't part of a circle, their friend Caroline has just recently been turned into a vampire by Elena's evil vampire doppelganger Katherine." Cassie replied happily.

Faye scowled at the box. "Sounds too complicated and why can't we watch it from the very beginning?"

"Because i don't have the first box set." Cassie replied. She sunk into Faye who adjusted her position so she could curl up with Cassie and have her arm around her. Faye tapped into the magic flow to turn the lights off and close the curtains before really getting settled to watch the episode.

It was only about 5 hours later when ether of the two actually moved and did something other than watch The Vampire Diaries.

Faye checked her phone to realise she'd had 6 missing phone calls off her mother; she ignored them and shut her phone off.

Cassie saw them before she turned the phone off. "Aren't you going to ring back and see what she wants?"

Faye scowled at her phone. "No all she ever wants is someone to listen to her bitch about Charles, someone to take it out on."

How could Faye tell her that the main reason was because she wanted to stay here in Cassie's clothes and arms for the rest of the day? She couldn't without everything about her personality and character crashing down, so she just grabbed the shorter girl and pulled her into her arms, dragging her down onto the sofa.

"Huh? Ah Faye!" Cassie laughed but quietened down when Faye didn't respond. "Faye?" Cassie got up and sat on the sofa properly to see Faye watching her intently with thoughtful eyes.

"Faye? What're yo-"Cassie's words got cut off by Faye's lips quickly pressing against her own.

**Dun dun dunnnnn cliff hanger much? ;D**

**Well I've got a week to think of a good chapter. Bet you all want to kill me for cutting it off right as Faye finally kisses her huh? XD**

**My next update will be after the 17th so hopefully i'll have a good next chapter for you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have seen the scene where Faye calls out Cassie's name and it was so cute! I was just thinking that someone needs to take that scene and add an echo effect to it, the call wasn't quite long enough but damn.. i was expecting Faye to be one of the first to run to help her but no.. I suppose we could take it that she was in shock? =P**

**I also liked how Diana went all angst in the cafe XD Poor Cassie didn't have a clue. Lol.**

**But as for the recent episode, the one where we find out who Cassie's sibling was well, i expected the result. I knew it wouldn't be Faye. I'm a little disappointed Faye doesn't have dark magic and who does. **

**I mean come on! What the hell is Diana going to do with dark magic? She's the most by-the-rules character on the show and the magic is just going to be a waste with her. Unless she goes insane and starts to corrupt due to it which i doubt will happen. If it does they won't even develop the story enough to make it interesting. It'll be one episode of Diana going off the rails and then been saved by her "knight in shining armour". Get real. Not that i have anything against Diana but her character in the books was just so much more likeable.**

**As you can probably tell, I'm not in a great mood. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy. ;D**

**Oh p.s. this chapter is dark, very dark, it has mentions of violence, blood, rape, gore and even cannibalism. And it goes into detail.**

**And if you're one of those people who can't stand bad things happening to the characters then i suggest grabbing a pillow or turning back before your sanity is destroyed. Now like i said before, enjoy. *Evil smirk* Seriously though, just for this chapter alone I'm boosting the age rating on this story.**

"Mhm... F-Faye..." Cassie mumbled as the taller girl sucked on her neck, Faye smirked and sucked harder. Her teeth digging in, Cassie gasped.

"F-Faye" She felt something stir up within her, Cassie hadn't felt quite right all day. She felt as if something was missing but what, was a complete mystery, it was gone though. An empty feeling almost like a weight on her heart was telling her so.

The darker haired witch's teeth dug in which earned her a moan from the blonde, the cool leather of the sofa softened the blow when Faye pushed her further into it, continuing her assault on Cassie's neck. She bit down, it hurt.

"Faye!" Cassie yelled her eyes going wide, she pushed Faye off her who didn't look impressed and Cassie could see she'd drawn blood, quite alot of it. Was that what the sharpener blade was for?

She had a smirk, hungry eyes and blood dripping from her mouth, she reached up and wiped a bit of it with the ball of her thumb before Cassie felt that dead feeling spread, her eyes widened since she knew what that feeling meant. As she opened her mouth to shout a warning it happened.

A dark wave of magic visible to the human eye erupted from Cassie, the wave blasted into Faye sending her flying backwards across the room and smashing through a wall. The pile of rubble was surprising for such a big hole. Cassie stared hard through it though, searching for Faye frantically when a few bricks moved and out of the pile came Faye. Eyes black and face thunderous, she leaped forward almost too fast to be human, slamming Cassie down which enough force that it almost breaks her back. She screamed but Faye just shoved her down even more then sat on top of her straddling her waist.

"Hey Cass, wanna know how it feels to be the victim? Because you've never had that have you? You've always been little miss perfect." Faye hissed, hate filling her darkened eyes. Cassie gasped and clawed the hand which suddenly grabbed and was crushing her windpipe.

"F-Fa-ye w-why a-re you doin-g this?" Cassie choked out, her eyes already filling with tears. Since her vision was blurry it was hard to tell if Faye smirked or not but the reply didn't fill her with confidence.

"Because. You're my play thing and I'm so hungry." Faye snarled before attacking Cassie's neck again. The blonde gritted her teeth against the assault and tried calling upon the magic within her but not even her dark magic would listen.

_HELP ME! I know you're in there somewhere! Get her off me!_

_**...**_

_Please... You helped throw her into the wall!_

_**...**_

_Please... She's killing me!_

_**You're on your own.**_

_Nooo!_

Faye unzipped Cassie's jeans with a smirk as the blonde struggled, still unable to push her off and forced two fingers inside of her. Cassie cried out against the invasion as Faye did what she usually would find pleasure in.

"How does it feel to be used Cassie? How does it feel to be completely powerless?" Faye yelled out over Cassie's cries and pleas. When Faye had managed to make her climax all over her fingers and the floor despite Cassie trying to stop her body, she punched the blonde in the face knocking her unconscious.

When Cassie came around she was scared, half naked and cold. She yanked her head up but it was grabbed and slammed back down almost instantly. She groaned opening her eyes to see the most disturbing thing she'd ever seen. Faye had cut her stomach open. Blood was everywhere and worst of all, the girl who'd stolen her heart was eating her flesh right from the wound.

Cassie cried out and then threw up, she couldn't help it. This was just too disturbing, too gross. Had a demon over taken Faye?

...

She woke up screaming, it took her awhile to register it'd all been a dream. A nightmare no less. She was crying, tears spilling over her face as she ran through the events of the nightmare. Faye's torture, the blood and gore but despite how dark all of it was the one thing that upset her the most was the way Faye's eyes had been in the dream.

Cassie sobbed into the duvet and stayed that way all night, by the time morning's light had spilled through her curtains her tears were dried up and she'd been staring numbly at her wall for awhile.

The sun may have been shining but the clouds didn't hold much hope for a nice day. Cassie laughed at how the sky was reflecting how she felt, gloomy but with a positive mask. Was this what it was like to have a mask?

She'd walked about half way to school before Diana pulled up beside her in her car and asked if she needed a ride. Cassie barely registered it as she climbed into the car and they drove off.

They sat in silence mostly after Cassie just gave blunt one worded answers to everything, obviously the nightmare still shadowing her mind. She stared out the window as Diana drove. They were pulling into the schools car park as the rain started to fall. It reminded Cassie of falling tears.

**Sorry for cutting this so short. **

**I'm pissed off at my mum for been such a bitch. She knows i have trouble keeping friends and when i wanna be there for them the bitch ALWAYS fucks it up for me. **

**She's so inconsiderate when it comes to my life. She lets me have freedom and shit yeah, but whenever it comes to my mates needing me then all of a sudden she pulls out all stops to put a block on whatever possibility there is on me helping them.**

**She won't let my mate who's been kicked out stay ONE night because she doesn't like it when people stay over. Make no wonder she's fucking single.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ZOMFG I'm so jealous of Americans... Marshmallow Fluff is heaven in a jar! And you guys have Cherry Pepsi and Vanilla Coke. Be thankful! England has nothing like that TT-TT.**

**I went out with a bunch of mates a few days ago and my-self claimed wife bought me loads of stuff including an anime necklace with a little grey and black guitar on it X3 Dinner, milkshakes then sweets, the necklace and even a CD which I'm listening to now. =]**

**Anyway time for the chapter. =] Now onward with the Chamberlake~**

The sound of the match striking the sandpaper hit Faye's ears and the flash of light mixed with the smell of fire filled her with glee. She lit a second match and held it just below the flames tip, within seconds the flame erupted and spread into a large flickering beast she'd given life too. She smirked.

_Faye.. Feed me.._

Faye frowned, she was certain she'd just heard a voice. She looked around to realise that she was still alone. The voice spoke again.

_Faye... Give me fuel.. Feed me and let me grow._

The dark haired witch stared into the fire with confusion but slowly realising the fire was talking to her. It singed her fingers and dropped the matches. The wooden floor didn't provide much defence against the fire which caught almost instantly. Faye scrambled backwards as the fire grew to enormous size, especially after it had latched onto the table.

It's heat was burning her skin but even though her heart was pounding she got to her feet and walked closer, the world suddenly forgotten. All that existed now was flame, orange and red melding with the blackened wood. In the back of her mind she rationalised that she needed to get out of the abandoned house but her feet wouldn't move, her legs turned to stone.

The rain outside wouldn't calm the beast now, it had taken most of the abandoned house for its own, the minutes melting away into the heat it gave off.

Faye still stood, confronted with a wall of flame, surrounded by danger from all angles. The ceiling gave way and came crashing down nearby and the rain came soaring towards her, hitting her in the face. The cold wetness of it snapped her out of the trance.

She suddenly started coughing due to the smoke and looked around, eyes starting to sting. She screamed as one leg of her skinny jeans caught alight and sent burning heat and flame up her leg. She thrashed around trying to put it out and stumbled out of the front door onto the porch.

The rain slowly but thankfully took care of the fire on her jeans but the pain was indescribable , she stumbled to a safe distance away, not even stopping any longer on the porch and watched from the safety of a large tree as the house slowly burned to the ground.

She didn't care that she smelt of smoke but when the others came round a few hours later she was soaked through and the house wasn't much more than a ruined blackened shell. The others gathered randomly with mixed emotions on their faces. The most obvious being rage.

Cassie was the only one who came to her and comfort her, though Faye could sense something was a little off. She wasn't as... There as she usually was which was kind of unsettling. Although the feeling disappeared the moment Cassie realised she was hurt.

Faye stayed quiet until they got back to Cassie's house and sorted her leg out.

"Cassie... I'm sorry." Faye said looking the girl she loved in the eyes. Cassie didn't respond but gave Faye a pair of shorts to put on since the skin had been burnt pretty badly and her magic hadn't been able to fully heal it. The most she'd been able to do was stop the pain and heal most of the damage but the scar tissue couldn't be healed.

Faye finally spoke after changing into the shorts and sitting down beside Cassie who put her arms around her.

"I had a dream about you last night... You attacked me. I think you were a vampire" Cassie said softly into Faye's ear. Faye chuckled slightly and reached over to pull her closer. That clingy part to her wanted to feel Cassie right up against her but the other side wanted desperately to push the blonde girl away.

Faye couldn't bring herself to do that to Cassie so she let the clingy side win over and held her close for most of the evening.

Faye smirked and tilted her head at Cassie who looked really small and cute in her arms.

"I was a vampire? You dreamt of me as a vampire..?" She held her smirk.

"Yeah... I... I woke up... Uhm... Crying..." Cassie said as she looked up into Faye's eyes who stared right back.

Faye pulled her into a hug and held her there with her chin resting on the girls shoulder; she stayed like that for awhile just feeling Cassie breathing before speaking again.

"You idiot... Vampires don't exist." Faye said still smirking but she lets the smirk drop into a smile which Cassie couldn't see from the angle she was in. Cassie sniffed and thought for a few seconds before slowly shaking her head.

"N-no it's just a TV show... After all"

"Exactly Cassie and this is reality." Faye replied with a caring voice, she kissed Cassie's neck which earned her a blush and a squeak of surprise from the shorter girl. Unknown to both girls a blonde haired figure in the distance was watching Faye with dark eyes and a hungry smirk.

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been lost and captivated by the kickass world of Skyrim. I recently did the talking dog quest and became a vampire by accident. Now I'm loving being a vampire =3**

**I've also been exploiting all the Easter eggs in the game. Muhuahaha! Oh yeah, that dark eyed figure is another one of my fave Faye ships. It'll become obvious who the figure is in the next chapter and if Faye can resist the charm of the other person. **

**Also, will Cassie ever stop trusting the wrong people in TSC? Find out in the next chapter~ (I'm kidding about the Cassie thing but she really needs to stop been so gormless. She's cute but she isn't exactly very smart... **


	11. Chapter 11

**It feels like forever but it hasn't been really has it? I've been obsessing over a childhood love of mine: Beyblade. But now I'm on a sad song streak on YouTube so expect sad moments. Also the person watching Faye is from another show so it's a sorta crossover chapter but I'm fairly confident anyone watching this show will know the person right away and if you've never thought of these as a couple then you're seriously in need of new femslash goggles.**

**I can't believe the series is over.. I'm going to sign all of the petitions over FB to try and get the show back. Chamberlake love will never die. It's like sandbox love, which totally reminds me about another fic I'm supposed to be doing... Okay yep, this chapter will be sad. I'm in that sorta mood. Enjoy. Hopefully a little of Faye's weaker inner side will surface cause I just love vulnerable Faye almost as much as I love bitchy Faye. Oh yeah this chapter has mentions of self-harm, kidnapping and torture.**

**Also the self harm may be triggering. But it's raw and it's as real as you're going to get because i know exactly how a self harmer feels and what goes through there heads so i decided not to sugar-coat it because I want this story to be more than fantasy. I want the characters to feel and seem real.**

As they walked home together Faye was strangely paranoid about someone watching her, she couldn't see them but she just knew they, whoever they were was there. Cassie kept assuring her that she was imagining it and held onto her girlfriends arm.

"Cassie, I swear there's someone there! I'm not imagining it." Faye said adamantly. Cassie looked at her and smiled before pulling her forward and into a quick but soft kiss that made the taller witch just melt in her arms.

"_Ugh... Don't make me sick." _The figure thought as she watched the two girls through the nearby trees. "_Surely she could do better than that little brat?" _

Faye broke the kiss and stared into Cassie's eyes till the blonde raised an eyebrow and giggled, she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front door of the Chamberlain house, it was one of the rare times Charles wasn't around but neither was dawn which Faye at least could be thankful for.

"Faye, if anything happens come over. I don't think there's anything to be worried about but still just in case... Don't suffer alone. Okay?"

"Okay Cassie. I'll be fine; I think you're just right anyway." Faye grinned confidently quickly scanning the surrounding area.

"Uhm Faye..?" Cassie blushed looking up at the girl through her hair. She blushed even more when Faye looked at her without the grin but a look of confidence.

Cassie shifted onto her other foot and looked around nervously before quickly pulling Faye into a deep kiss which left them both gasping for air; she whispered it into the brunette's ear.

"I...I love you"

Before she knew it Cassie was gone. She'd used magic to teleport her to her own porch and smiled shyly back in Faye's direction before quickly shutting herself in the house. Faye while all this was going on was still a bit too stunned at Cassie's confession. Sure she loved the girl back but she always just sort of assumed that it was only going to be a short onetime thing. If what Cassie says is true then they're probably looking at some huge commitment and even though she'd love it Faye isn't sure if it'd work for her. She fucks everything up.

Faye chamberlain, resident bad girl and ultimate clingy-fuck up. She didn't want to ruin her thing with Cassie but things just had a way to break around her. Everything she did turned to shit eventually. Her arm told you that. The scars are hidden by magic but they're there.

Faye sighed, she wasn't sure how to feel, happy because Cassie loved her or scared because of how it'd turn out? But Faye just did what she did best. The walls smashed painfully back into place and she shut the front door behind her. The cold empty house suddenly seemed alot less like home.

She told herself not to worry and went to the kitchen; she'd feel better after she got a knife right? The confusion inside would all go away, she told herself it would and for some reason the logical part of her brain that was screaming at her to stop doing this, that she needed to kick the habit and it wasn't the right way to go about solving her issues shut up.. As soon as the cold metal drew blood.

She gasped a little too loudly at that in the unconscious fear that her mother would hear but then she remembered that she wasn't home. The confusion was certainly easing up. The blood on her wrist felt good. It was wrong but in her mind it was right which is why she knew it was wrong. She knew what she was doing wasn't right, she'd always known her way of coping wasn't normal yet it never stopped her. The pain of the blade slicing open her wrist was too much to ignore. It was more real than any words or pills that could be given to her.

She didn't cry, she didn't have any sad reason too. She was happy but the urge to take her confusion away overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and slumped on the floor, back against the kitchen unit.

She didn't hear the noise of the window breaking, she didn't even hear the footsteps or the rush of wind until the knife was pulled out of her hand and a pair of lips was on her wrist. Its tongue lapped the blood from the stinging cuts and Faye opened her eyes to be met with a pair of beautiful shocking blue eyes, swimming in a sea of red.

Faye pulled her wrist back but the eyes stared deeply into her own and she felt the need to pull away disappear, in fact before long as was offering her wrist to the blonde haired stranger.

The stranger smiled as she took Faye's wrist and bit into it, her fangs latching on and sucking the blood out of the wrist. Faye realised, it hurt. Alot. But despite how much she seemed to want to let the girl drink her blood she also knew she should stop her but she couldn't.

The feeling passed and she yanked her wrist away out of the girls grip. She glared as she tried putting on a brave face but her voice betrayed her.

"W-who're you?"

The girl replied in a mixed British-Australian accent but with a bloodstained smirk.

"The name is Rebekah. But you may just call me Rebekah." She said with more confidence than Faye has ever been able to fake.

"Now let me help you up." Rebekah held her hand out to Faye who took it and found herself been thrown into the air and right into the arms of the girl.

"Wh-What are you?" Faye stuttered out surprised at the girl's strength and suddenly scared. Thinking this girl must be some kind of demon she froze when Rebekah replied.

"I'm a vampire." She smiled showing off her fangs. Rebekah smirked and drew a line with her finger from Faye's neck to her jaw line. "And I heard you don't believe in vampires."

She grabbed Faye's chin and forced her back into the unit so she was pressed against it and it dug painfully into her back, the vampire snarled and attacked the witches' neck.

She must have gone unconscious at some point because when she woke she was in her houses basement, bound in ropes and tied to one of the pillars that supported the house's weight.

She struggled against the ropes and yelled out for help but she knew no one would hear, she'd seen movies like this. This is where the murderer came and killed her after telling her their plan but that didn't happen. Not too long afterwards Rebekah came back; it shut Faye up at least.

"So there's the big bold witch? I was wondering what to do with you, and then I had an amazing plan. A whirlwind of ideas all came together like a supernova." Rebekah smirked her eyes reflecting the eyes of a poet.

Faye gazed into them with a feeling of overwhelming curiosity. The girl, Rebekah looked to be about her age but the most striking thing about her minus her fangs was her eyes. The beautiful cobalt blue eyes that had a sea of emotions behind them, like Faye's own those eyes held emotion back. Faye could almost see a hidden rage, a dark side deep inside. The witch noticed how the fire behind the ocean suddenly became focused on her as Rebekah turned to look at her.

Rebekah smirked knowing from Faye's reaction that she was doing the same thing as everyone else who crossed her path in the thousand years she'd been alive. They like Faye looked into her eyes and fell deep into the ocean but before they realised they couldn't get out it was too late and the rage-the fire was already destroying them.

Rebekah had always seen people as a game; she'd play all the pieces to her liking and take what she wanted. When she was done she'd take what she liked the look of and moved on. Pretty things were her obsession. She could only be happy if she had the best stuff and the shiniest coins. The same impulse worked for people. She wanted the pretty things, the rare and beautiful things. The things that wouldn't bend to her will easily. People who fought her and Faye she could tell was just that sort of person.

Faye moved back and pressed herself against the wooden pillar as the blonde girl who was like Cassie but also nothing like cassie in the sense that both struck Faye inside for different reasons., moved closer and lend down to her level, she pulled Faye forward with an iron grip on her shoulder and smirked before digging her teeth into the wound on Faye's neck.

Faye couldn't hold back the sharp gasp of pain and surprise but she moaned pleasurably as Rebekah sucked the blood.

Rebekah pulled back licking her lips and watched amused as Faye stared at them with hunger in her eyes. The vampire knew Faye wouldn't normally think of cheating on Cassie but she also knew that the witch was easily compelled. Rebekah stopped Faye as she drew forward to kiss her, the disappointment didn't last long in Faye's eyes.

Rebekah licked her lips and pushed them forcefully against Faye's who responded almost immediately with the hunger and intensity of a starved predator.

Rebekah while she had Faye on her mouth sliced the ropes with her nails and pinned Faye to the pillar by her wrists which where over her head. The witch didn't seem to mind as Rebekah got a little rough.

Soon blood was pouring down Faye's chin and down her neck; Rebekah broke the kiss the lap it up before ripping Faye's clothes off leaving her in matching lacy black underwear.

"Kinky." Rebekah said with a slightly tilt of the head; she smirked as the tongue and lips made Faye moan. If her neck was this sensitive then Rebekah couldn't wait till she got a little lower.

The vampire suddenly let Faye go and with darkened eyes and a hidden cruel smirk she knew the games had really begun.

"Go. Now before I change my mind." She said watching Faye as the girl quickly gathered her clothes and slipped them on again. The witch looked disappointed.

Rebekah watched as Faye left the basement but used to vampire speed to appear at the top of the stairs cutting off Faye's exit.

"Too late" She tilted her head slightly and pushed the witch right down the stairs before using her vampire speed to beat her to the bottom, caught her in mid fall and slam her painfully against the wall. "Just because we work, doesn't mean that we're meant to be"

Faye gasped in pain and confusion. "Why are you?"

"Doing this? Simple, I'm a vampire and I'm a bitch. You shouldn't want a vampire Faye."

"How do you know my name?" Faye said with a bitter anger to her voice.

"I've been following you and your little girlfriend Cassie for weeks now. I'm not going to not learn the names of my new game piece." Rebekah said with a bitter sweetness to her voice as her fingers trailed Faye's cheek.

Faye's eyes filled with confusion but then fear as Rebekah's eyes turned black and she heard the next thing Rebekah said.

"Now... Faye, let me here you scream!" With that Rebekah grabbed Faye's wrist and snapped it. Faye screamed in pain and Rebekah smirked before snapping it back into place.

"Tell me what scares you." She said almost like a friend comforting her rather than a slightly insane vampire with a mean streak. Faye whimpered in reply and shook her head; right now the only thing scaring her was Rebekah.

"TELL ME!" Rebekah screamed into Faye's face that by now had tears in her eyes. Despite the fear Faye looked Rebekah right in the eyes and saw, even though she was slightly insane and hurting her she hurt inside. She was scared, what of Faye would probably never know but Rebekah had lost more than Faye probably ever would. She was out on the edge, alone and screaming her name but no one, no one was replying.

Faye had been there, with no one but her own echo to keep her company, she'd been betrayed, hurt and used over and over. Faye would never understand the amount of tears had fallen from her eyes, she'd never understand the weight Rebekah carried. The overwhelming sensation of loss and loneliness wouldn't ever come close to how Faye felt.

In that split second Faye kept the eye contact she lost all the fear she had for the vampire in front of her. Faye raised her arms and held Rebekah as she fell into the hug and kept holding her as the girl tried to push her away. Rebekah was sobbing in the same way Faye had many times at night when no one would hear. The way only the broken would ever understand.

The two stayed like that long after Rebekah's tears had dried up and the pain in Faye's joints had eased. Only the sound of the front door opening and closing broke them apart. Rebekah left without a word but a thankful glance at Faye.

The witch followed upstairs and saw her mum with Charles again on the sofa, she went upstairs to her room and shut herself away.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is based off a Chamberlake video or at the least was inspired by it. God I'm in love with this couple and Rebekah/Faye. I'll probz do a one-shot on the two when this story is over right before my Skyrim femslash fanfic. Yes I'm a female gamer. ;D Also I think this shy dude on my new photography course likes me.. He changed busses just because he saw me getting on other bus that went in his route. He got on first so while he sat upstairs I sat downstairs. **

**My prediction is that next time he'll sit downstairs too. Plus he holds doors open for me after he's gone through when I'm miles down the corridor. Poor guy, he seems okay but he was born into the wrong gender for me. **

**I'm wearing my pride bangle I got or at least one of the many I have. I might just wear all of em tomorrow just to see if he catches on. So that'll be an orange one, 3 rainbows and my black/white one that I like so much because the girl who was helping sell them was so cute and my type. The colours remind me of her kickass converses. XD Fingers crossed for her been there this year!**

**As much as i generally hate soppy romance stories I'd love to find someone who I really click with at gay pride. There's about 3-4 that go off where I live but only 2 that are close enough to get to without jumping on a train. But one day I'd love to go to London Pride.**

**But the gay prides for me are a long way off yet and just wishing for them is also wishing my birthday comes sooner coz the prides are at the beginning of the month my birthday falls on and my birthday is on the 2nd to last day of the month. Anyway onwards to the chapter!**

Faye laid on her bed staring up at her ceiling, she'd enchanted it a long time ago now to show her Cassie but it only worked when she was feeling bad about herself or sad inside and needed someone or thing to cheer her up.

The ceiling showed the blonde chatting eagerly with Jake, the brunette's blood boiled in anger. He was flirting with her girl and Cassie wasn't doing anything to stop it. Faye' hand found the dried blood on her neck and she sat up, the image on her ceiling faded away as she walked to her bathroom, washed off the blood as best as she could and bandaged it up before adding a scarf to cover it up.

Faye had chosen a plaid red scarf to go with her red skinny jeans, black and red converses with her black t-shirt that had a cute cartoon skull on it. It was the outfit she saved for days like this when she was feeling down.

She put on some black and red shag bands with a black and white pride bracelet on her right wrist leaving the left one bare before setting off into the sun.

_Cassie was laughing she was giggling like a school girl with a crush! She's mine NOT his! Someone has to remind her._

When she could see the coffee shop where her girlfriend worked she sped up and barely bumped into someone. That someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey get off!" Faye turned and saw cold blue eyes staring into her own; she was suddenly thrown back in time to yesterday.

"Fancy seeing you here Faye, I'd have thought you'd have stayed in your room sulking forever." Rebekah said into Faye's ear after dragging her into her arms holding her tightly against her, to anyone else it'd look like a loving embrace but Faye knew better.

Faye gritted her teeth and tried to act tough but in reality her heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of its chest partly due to fear and partly due to the fact that Rebekah's breasts were pressed firmly against her back.

"W-what do you want Rebekah?"

"Hmm... Oh nothing really. Just this." Rebekah in a flash spun Faye around, bit into her own wrist and pressed it forcefully against Faye's mouth forcing her to drink her blood. After making sure Faye had drunk it she sped off leaving Faye to steady herself on the nearby wall. She wiped her mouth with her hands and waited for her body to calm down which eventually it did.

As she had her back pressed against the wall as if it was the only thing keeping her supported and then noticed Jake leaving the coffee shop with Cassie.

It pissed her off to no end. She narrowed her eyes and walked over with a slightly unstable stumble to her walk and managed to stumble into Cassie's arms.

"WHAT are you doing with _HIM_?" She almost yelled with fury in her eyes. Cassie who was helping her stay up calmly replied as if it was no big deal.

"We were just getting coffee... Do you want some because I can go get you some?" Faye glared at Jake.

"No thanks. Jake I suggest you turn tail and go." She gave Jake a mental push and smirked as he went tumbling backwards over the curb and spilt the coffee over himself. Cassie ran to his aid and glared at Faye

"What's your problem Faye? I thought we were past this insecure side of you?"

"I'm not been insecure, anyone can see he's trying to get into your pants and you're just too naive to see it!" Faye yelled angrily, her words twisted by the hate for Jake.

Cassie could feel the darkness rising up inside of her but tried to will it away, it wasn't working.

"Faye calm down! You think I'd sleep with Jake? He's just a friend!"" Cassie yelled back trying to get the brunette to reason with her. Faye wasn't having any of it but if Jake hadn't have smirked when Cassie said that things wouldn't have turned out so bad.

Faye saw the smirk and went for him nothing but rage and hate filling her eyes and all Cassie could do to stop her was hit her away with the dark magic. Unfortunately it was a harder hit than she thought it'd be. A much harder hit. Faye felt herself getting slammed by what she guessed as a wall of magic and then she was flying through the air, it only took a couple of seconds for her to realise what was happening and a few more to hit the ground with a sickening thud, hearing something snap, a split second of searing pain through her neck and then nothing.

Rebekah watched from afar on the roof of a building near the wall as Cassie screamed Faye's name and ran over, she picked Faye's lifeless body up in her arms and yelled her name over and over with tears already pouring down her face. The pain in her voice was indescribable. Even Jake felt bad.

Rebekah though smirked knowing that the compulsion she'd done to Faye yesterday had worked. In fact, she was surprised Cassie and Jake had played their roles so perfectly. All she'd told Faye to do was to get angry and go after Jake after she force fed her blood. She'd told Cassie to act all flirty and cute with him and if Faye showed up to just make her shut up by any means necessary. It was perfect. All that was left now is the final move, her favourite part of any game. The winning move.

Rebekah jumped down from the building's roof and landed with grace and a flawless perfection before going over to Jake and compelling him one last time.

"You're to make sure Faye when she wakes up drinks your blood and only your blood, you're not allowed to let her stop until you are dead. If anyone tries to stop you, kill them. Understand?" Rebekah ordered not blinking or breaking the crucial eye contact.

Jake nodded as his pupils got larger and then smaller. "Understood."

Rebekah then did the same to Cassie telling her not to let Faye drink from her and keep anyone who tries to interfere away. That was to make sure Faye transitions and under no circumstances was she allowed to fail her mission, if for some reason she did she was to kill herself.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I gotta go to bed in 10 minutes and stare at my ceiling while I struggle to sleep. In all honest i think i'll just bring my DS's up with me and if i get bored of flip note well I can always play Super Pokémon Rumble. Gotta be at my course at 9:30 which means getting the something past 7 in the morning bus meaning I have to get up at half 6-ish... Joy -_-**

**It's been my plan to make Jake die for a long time especially after seeing a review about how they hate Jake as much as I do. Then I had this little brainwave. As for whether or not Faye will become a vampire well who would you rather have, vampire Faye or witchy Faye? Coz we all know you can't have witch/vampire hybrids. However I have noticed some people neglect that rule and create a witch/vampire hybrid. In fact I've seen alot of fan characters which just ignore all the facts the show gives you.**

**Do these people listen to the facts and make these characters just to defy them or are they just dedicated to making Mary-sues to annoy people who can make decent fan characters?**

**I know you get them with every fandom but the worst part is you get the people who encourage it. **

**Anyway i found my orange pride bracelet (it's one of my faves too and the only one i refused to trade) I've got it on. I'll let you know what else this guy does and if my predictions are right. ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**50+ Reviews? I can't believe my story has become so well liked. I love you all so much! w**

**I remember when I started the story, at first I had high hopes for it but I never expected to get past 5 chapters and at the most I daren't think it'd even get 10 but I can honestly say with all the amazing feedback and the fans wanting more, my love for both couples and the adoration for the show and characters, I can't see the story ending anytime soon. **

**Uploading each chapter has filled me with joy and I'm always excited to see what you guys would think. I love getting the reviews and you've all probably realised by now that you all inspire me to write more. In fact I read every review and I take every idea in. I try my best to make you enjoy my story and I can honestly say I'm beyond happy that you guys love it so much. **

**And even though the series is over i'll never give up on my two fave couples of all time. So expect more stories after this when this one finishes... Whenever that'll be! ;D**

Faye woke up with a gasp and a shooting pain through her stomach; it was like hunger but so much worse than that. She shot up and winced at an ache in her head, she hadn't noticed that till she moved. The first thought that ran through her head was had she broken any bones but quickly realised that wasn't the case when she stood up. She saw Cassie and Jake but both were just stood a little bit away and as she fixed her gaze on them, _had the sun gotten brighter?_ She noticed Rebekah bite into Jake's neck and her eyes fixed on the crimson liquid.

Every urge in her body was screaming at her to go over and take that blood. It was an urge so strong and it was so overwhelming everything else drained away, Cassie and Rebekah disappeared. It was only her and the blood left, she ran over only slightly aware she just moved too fast for it to be real. She took his shoulders and latched on, sucking the blood out as fast as possible. She drew back to take in a deep breath and then gritted her teeth in a searing pain from her mouth, as she drew back to moan from the pain she felt something tear through her gums and she realised they were fangs when she reached up to feel them.

Faye grabbed Jake's shoulders with an iron grip and ripped into his throat, drinking more and more till her eyes felt all weird and she saw herself. But it wasn't really herself, more like a demon version of herself which was confusion because it meant there was two of her and it was the demon then what was she supposed to be? Then she realised it was her reflection in a car door and she dropped Jake in shock, well she dropped Jake's body. By that point she'd already drank so much of his blood and it had killed him in her arms. She looked at him as his eyes went blank and dead, she realised she didn't even care.

Rebekah watched with a smirk as the girl she'd forced to turn killed the guy she was only jealous of, Faye would make a badass vampire if she could get Cassie out of the picture.

Cassie stared hard, now Faye had been turned the compulsion wore off and all she could see was Faye ripping apart Jake's neck with her teeth, that dark look in her eyes matching the one from her nightmare awhile ago. A wave of fear rippled over her and she shook before running away as fast as possible. Faye didn't even notice and Rebekah let her run.

The newly turned vampire when she'd come to her senses realised something hurt, in fact it burned. With a sharp yell she pulled the arm out of the sun and into the shadow of the building which was covering the rest of her body.

Faye's thoughts spun wildly as she looked at the blood from Jake's neck then his eyes and felt her face seeing the blood coming away on her hand, she panicked.

Rebekah rushed over and grabbed her from behind, pulling her into her embrace. "Shh... Faye. It's okay. I can teach you to control it. It'll all be okay."

Faye sobbed and leaned back into Rebekah, the two girls ended up sliding down the wall and Faye sitting on the floor in-between Rebekah's legs and leaning into her chest.

Rebekah had imagined having to comfort the girl but she didn't imagine she'd have to cope with her been so close to her, still it couldn't be helped and deep down the original knew she liked it.

That night was the best of the nights Faye had ever experienced, she'd been told you could turn off your feelings and she was very tempted to until Cassie's face drifted through her mind. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think of it anyway. Still that aside the night had transformed from a dull dark world with no one in it and nothing to do, to a completely new world and one she loved every part of.

First off she was faster and stronger at night; she could hear and smell things much further away than she normally could at day. The sun didn't bother her and she could see clearly. Every leaf on the tree tops, every crack in the concrete, every star in the sky. It was all so obvious all of a sudden. Her entire body was tingling with both the electricity in the air.

They hunted and fed all night and when the darkness was over Faye returned home and crawled under her bed covers with regret for the lives she'd taken and a sick love for the power she'd felt when their lives had faded away.

That next morning was hell, the sunlight burnt her eyes and even though Rebekah had given her a bracelet she said would stop her from bursting into flames it still irritated her newly improved eyes and ears resulting in a bad headache that only started to ease off in the afternoon.

She didn't bump into anybody she knew due to skipping classes and hiding in the shady toilets all break until diner. She was on the way to the old abandoned science building since she'd almost got caught hiding in the toilets earlier by Melissa, when she bumped right into Cassie.

**New phone, woo~ **

**Really hungry... Nuuu~**

**Now this is done, to the kitchen I go~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Faye angst, again. Feeling kinda like it myself, empty and alone so it'll be a good chapter.**

**The scene with Faye's neck and spine is actually something written out of experience but i didn't go into much detail about it because despite the fact that i enjoyed it, i don't want to do that again. Least not with the friend that was involved. Isn't it weird how people you don't even have any interest in want you and the ones you want think you're a freak? Story of my life... Worst thing is, I have a friend who's so close people think we're in a relationship, she's one of the best people I've known for joking around with but I sorta feel as if there's something blocking me from been able to tell her when I'm feeling down. She's such a good friend too but whenever I want to tell her I feel as if she'll just grow cold and distant if i do.**

**The doctors say I'm normal, they say I'm sane and that there's nothing wrong with me but how can feeling like there's a void inside be normal? I dunno why I'm saying this but I suppose it's because I can't get it out anywhere else. **

They were stood in a corridor which was mostly empty due to class starting 5 minutes earlier; hence why Faye had come out of hiding and thought she was safe to walk around the school. She was wrong.

"Cassie, what're you doing in the corridor when you know you should be in class?" Faye scolded with a smirk but Cassie just gave her a slight glare.

"I could say the same to you, don't even think ignoring the situation will make it better! Worse is you're avoiding me too!" Cassie rushed out with a raised voice, her eyes full of a mix between hurt and anger but also love.

Faye knew she'd been avoiding what had happened, what she did. Sure she didn't feel sorry and she hated Jake for everything he's ever done or been but she knew she could at least apologize to Cassie for it all, yet somehow she felt as if she didn't need to, that none of this was her fault and it wasn't. It was all Rebekah's so why now, even as Cassie was stood right in front of her why did Faye feel the pull towards the girl who'd turned her life inside out?

"Listen Cass, i can't do this. I've gotta go. I've got... Things to do." Faye was aware of the pain that must have caused Cassie. For Faye to brush her off so easily but even still the brunette walked away, going to the only place she knew for sure Rebekah would be.

Faye arrived at the abandoned house which really was abandoned, she'd found out just a week or so ago that Rebekah spent her time here when she was bored or couldn't be bothered to go out. When Faye got there the vampire was relaxing on the sofa with a magazine that she appeared to have little interest in actually reading.

"Rebekah..." Faye said with the intension of continuing her sentence when the blonde looked up.

"Faye" Rebekah replied without even looking from the magazine and smirked as she heard Faye almost growl. Rebekah put the magazine down and stood up all in one movement before walking over to Faye.

Rebekah pushed her onto the sofa and a attacked her neck. They were at it for hours, some positions Rebekah had Faye pinned down and others Faye stayed down all of her own accord but the point is, Faye got what she wanted, a bruised neck and a slashed up spine. Rebekah got the knife out and stabbed into the base of Faye's spin gently enough as to not hurt her but hard enough for the pain to excite her. Rebekah whispered sweet nothings and nasty insults into Faye's ear one moment then was pulling her head back by her hair and moaning her name the next.

Faye lay on her bed that night alone, she stared at the dark ceiling and a smirk played on her lips. She'd felt empty deep inside for so long but she forgot all that in the heat of the moment, her neck may be swollen and her back may even scar but she almost laughed with a sick joy she got from the feeling of been used rather than using someone for once.

But then she caught sight of her reflection and the smirk vanished, her face illuminated by the pale moonlight shining in from her slightly open curtains. She stared for a long time and eventually moved her head back feeling disgusted at herself for so many different reasons.

The time on her clock read 2:42am but she knew she wouldn't sleep. Faye had spent many nights as a witch like this and only now did it hit her that she'll spend the rest of eternity alone like this. The feelings she felt crashed over her with such force that she wanted to scream, she pulled her blanket over her head and curled into a ball.

She didn't move till morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya guys, sorry about the 9 days- 9? It's only been nine days since my last update? Huh.. time seems to go faster than it does. Anyway this chapter is short because I'm not going to be able to update this story until after the 28th. I might post another chapter before the 19th but if I do it'll be small like this one. The reason I can't update for so long is because I'm sailing over to Ireland for a week on Thursday and I'm off to Wales on Wednesday. My Nan has no internet connection and I'm going over on Tuesday afternoon so i'll really be stuck but I've already figured out what i'll do. I'm going to print of the last two-three chapters and bring them with me so i can at least write up ideas or drafts for the next chapter. Then hopefully by the time I get to writing it up it'll be a long chapter.**

**So yeah, I might even base a few things off stuff I do or see over there, it's been four years since I last went over and back then I had a lousy time due to missing someone i was mad about at the time but this time it isn't the case. I'll be free as a bird and clear headed ready to write and all that. I might even write up the first bit while I'm on the ferry sailing over which will most likely be the slow ferry meaning i'll have a long time to write ideas up. Saying that I might be enjoying the travelling too much to get much don, In which case I might write some up on the train/trains down south. But i'll make sure to write up my trip to Wales the day before I go to Ireland in Faye's POV for chapter ideas. Who'd like to see Faye and cassie getting all cute and romantic on a speedboat?**

**On top of all that I'm finally moving forward with my Pokémon creepypasta. Woohoo~!**

That night was one of the longest of Faye's life, it was cold and lonely but the girl didn't move from under her covers preferring the dark over the light. Least here she couldn't be seen. Playing Blood On The Dance Floor through her earphones, her phone was really the only thing she had to comfort her. It was the only thing that kept her company, that happy upbeat music about sex one minute then equality the next. It pained her to realise she'd never get. They'd never understand. She was a vampire, incomplete and all alone without Cassie more so than ever.

By the time the morning sun shone through her bedroom curtains and her daily alarm had gone off Faye was up, wearing her bracelet that Rebekah had given her, ironically it had small rubies set into it. Faye liked rubies.

She'd decided she was done with school. If she was going to live forever then why should she go in just to learn insignificant things when there's a whole world out there to be explored. She didn't wander very far and ended up in a bar close to the town she'd been in when she'd been at that party that Diana found her at a few months ago.

Rebekah had shown her how to compel people and she'd used that to get an endless supply of free drinks but she never expected to pick up more than free booze.

The girl was beautiful, she was blonde like Cassie and Rebekah but she carried herself with pride. Faye sensed she was a vampire the moment she walked in and the girl must have done the same because their eyes locked with a mutual curiosity for each other.

This girl was taller than cassie and had wavy hair to just below her shoulders, her voice while slightly high also had a badass tone to it and the look in her eyes held a mixture of emotions ranging from "Don't mess with me" to insecurity.

Faye figured she'd have a little fun with the girl and compelled her a few drinks until she loosened up and they got talking. Faye learned that the girl was on a trip out of town just to get away from the stress of been a teenager. She apparently knew Rebekah and when Faye mentioned she'd ran into her a couple of times the blonde eagerly delved into conversation about her home town.

That night wasn't so lonely for ether of them, Faye vaguely recalled clothes been thrown here and there and even handcuffs appearing from the girl's purse. Well shit. Faye could play that game and so she did, she let the blonde lead the way first but soon took control. Faye learnt a little more about the girl and how she had a massive fling with another vampire called Katherine. Apparently this Katherine liked to get kinky and the blonde loved every minute of it.

Somewhere between the booze, flashing lights of a nightclub they ended up in and the sex Faye forgot her problems for awhile and really had fun.

That morning she woke to the girl's naked form beside her, a cute little blonde who reminded her of Cassie in every way until she opened her eyes. By then Faye was pulling her jacket and getting her phone to leave the girl until she woke and saw her.

She didn't like it and Faye ended up having to try and convince her that it'd be fine and that she'd text. The blonde gave her a phone number slightly doubtingly and Faye left.

Faye left with no real intention of where she was going and she really didn't feel like returning to Chance Harbour yet so she didn't. She hopped on a bus from the first bus stop she came across and that was that. She grabbed herself a window seat and blocked out the world with her music with no idea where she was going to end up and to be honest, that feeling excited her more than anything she was leaving behind. Her heart ached with sadness at leaving Cassie and Rebekah behind but she knew she'd be back within the week.

**Ooo so Faye's ran away? Oh btw that blonde girl was Caroline. I like the idea of those two having a fling but Caroline/Katherine is still a fave! Have you ever run away or wanted to? Share your experience/s in your review. As a kid I had many plans but all were flawed. Nowadays i know I can do much better. I've actually escaped the house at night and wandered around on my own for a few hours. I find the quiet peaceful and calming.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I'm back. I'm so glad to be home and I've wrote the next two chapters, including this one. The next one is all about Faye and what she did when she went away. This is the chapter after that when she returns. There are two reasons why I've done them in the wrong order.**

**One is I'm too lazy to get the written up chapter and the other is so I can use the chapter as part of what Faye says to Cassie.**

**I've got my own sad life story that i'll share with you all since you were all nice enough to tell me yours but for now I've got one thing to say. Stay strong and for the ones who've come out on top, congrats. I'm happy for you, I've had a really long and tough struggle with my own demons so I know just how hard that is. It's worth it in the end, I'm only starting to realise just how worth it it's all been.**

**Sorry I've taken so long but things at home have taken a bit longer than I expected to settle back to normality. Haha i lie! I've just been too lazy to come online. XD **

**Anyway gay pride 2012 is nearly here~ =D Woo! Maybe i'll have a chapter with whichever girl Faye favours at the time going to pride with her? =3 Oh and the reason why Dawn and Charles have been fighting recently will be explained really soon. ;3 Be prepared for a shock. =D**

Not people know that chance harbour has a beach.

It was a small stretch of land that let you see for miles. The sea was always calm and Faye just loved to stare out and let her mind wander while watching the waves.

Her headphones churned out some obscure song about stickmen having sex. It was a dubstep beat and despite the lyrics been pointless she liked it for some reason, it made her feel happy, like dancing.

She had a notepad with her, planning what to say to Cassie when she next saw her. She wanted to explain but her words wouldn't come out and thought it'd be a good idea to write them down instead. If she couldn't read it at least Cassie could. Lame she knew but what else could she do?

The page was blank save for a few random doodles and despite the many ideas running through her head she just couldn't think of anything. Oh her music changed, that was weird. The wind blew right at the sae moment, feeling she was been watched she looked over her shoulder and right into the eyes of Rebekah.

Faye's breath caught in her thought and she tightened her grip on her notebook as she pulled out one earphone to see what the vampire wanted. Faye could smell the blood on the girl and her stomach growled hungrily, she hadn't fed in a few weeks. Refusing to be so... Vile as she put it.

"You've been gone awhile, what've you been up too? I presumed you'd have kept loyal to Cassie... Or me... I didn't think that scene girl was your type Faye." Rebekah said accusingly but with a cheerful smile the whole time.

Faye raised an eyebrow and got up, letting her notebook hit the sand with a dull thump and she straightened up with a smirk before looking Rebekah in the eye. She wasn't as scared of the blonde as she had been when they'd first met.

"First of all Rebekah, I'm not _your_ property, i don't belong to anyone and just because you made me into this creature doesn't mean you own me or have any say in who i sleep with. So take what little pride you have and take the highway out of here, got it?" Faye finished with her signature smirk.

Rebekah's smile disappeared as she returned Faye's gaze with an icy cold glare.

"Listen here Faye. I made you into a vampire not a creature. Be proud of what you are or you'll just get yourself killed. You **don't** want to make an enemy of me. I'll tear you to shreds before you can throw a punch and I can promise you this. If I can't have you, Cassie will never get the chance." She hissed before stalking away.

Faye sighed in relief when Rebekah was out of earshot; she'll have to admit that standing up to her scared her. Faye knew Rebekah was strong but seriously how long could the girl have been a vampire? Surely she'll forget and it'll all be fine. What was the girl going to do? Set her car alight? Nah, that was more Faye's thing anyway.

Faye sat back down on the beach for awhile when inspiration hit her; she smirked and scribbled down what she'd need before setting off for home with a smirk. Thankfully Charles wasn't around which was good but then again neither was her mother. She supposed that wasn't bad ether.

Faye went straight to her room without changing and flopped down on her bed with a permanent smirk plastered on her face. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep but before she knew it her eyes were shutting and then she was away in Wonderland.

The next morning Cassie woke with the sun in her eyes, her first instinct was to pull her pillow over her eyes but when her alarm went off loudly in her ear only 5 minutes later she groaned and rolled out of bed hitting the snooze button with so much force that she was convinced the clock would break sometime soon. Unfortunately the stabbing motion she was making to reach the alarm from the bed caused her to inch ever closer to the edge of the bed and when she moved to get up she felt out of the bed with a loud bang.

"Ow! Who put the damn floor there..?" Cassie grumbled still half asleep before rubbing her head though she hadn't hurt it and getting to her feet. After getting dressed she went downstairs to see that her bowl and cereal had been left out for her.

_How thoughtful... She doesn't usually do this. Huh? A note?_

Cassie noticed there was a note on the cereal box and pulled it off to read:

"Sorry cassie, no milk! I've popped to the store and shouldn't be too long! – Jane"

_...Typical. Hang on, why'd she leave the cereal out? _

It took Cassie a few seconds to realise Jane must've done it deliberately to wind her up and after putting the stuff away reluctantly she ended up settling for crumpets instead.

She grabbed the brush from the side and combed her hair as she ate in the living room on the comfy armchair. Just as she was thinking her socks didn't quite match in colour she saw a shape move out of the corner of her eye and looked in that direction. To her surprise it was a white rabbit wearing a cute little cat collar with a small clock shaped tag on it. Tucked into the rabbits collar was a piece of paper.

Cassie frowned and got up, walking slowly over to it, been careful not to scare the bunny.

"Aw, aint you a cutie?" Cassie grinned as she lifted the rabbit into her arms and took the piece of paper, unfolding it she almost rolled her eyes at the rushed handwriting: "Follow the white rabbit".

_Uh okay? Talk about Alice In Wonderland.. _She looked at the rabbit and carried it over to her converses, she proceeded to put them on and the rabbit watched her intently but the moment she'd got them on the rabbit hopped over to the door and nudged it open.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She quickly got up and followed the rabbit out the door, closing it behind her. She had to admit it was pretty cute and due to been used to weird stuff she never even questioned how the rabbit got in.

When she turned around however she did get a bit of a shock because there was dozens of white doves all over her lawn. She chuckled to herself and the moment she stepped forward they took flight and for a moment she'd lost the rabbit but soon spotted it again.

She had to jog to catch up to it but with her hoodie, thin t-shirt and denim shorts she wasn't too bothered, since she wasn't wearing anything that restricted her movement or anything so keeping up to the rabbit wasn't a problem, though sometimes it did run to far ahead but then it used to stop and wait for her anyway.

Eventually, after following it through town and round some back streets it brought her to the docks but then continued down a path Cassie wasn't familiar with. She hesitated but continued anyway, eventually the path forked and the rabbit went left into a small but barely noticeable walkway and within 5 minutes she was stood on a beautiful beach by some large rocks which stretched out from where she was stood and carried on till they disappeared into the ocean.

She noticed a note taped to the nearest rock and read it: "I heard the rock pools are full of treasure, maybe it'd be worth having a look?"

Cassie looked up and sure enough she saw a few rock pools so naturally she walked over and almost rolled her eyes at the sight of a small plastic treasure chest placed between two rocks. She picked it up and opened it only to be greeted by the sight of a bottle with another note inside.

This note said: "Well you're getting closer i suppose. See the small hut on the other side of the beach? Your prize waits inside."

Cassie could see a hut but it looked abandoned and half destroyed but needless to say she still walked over, but with caution. She got to the door and listened but couldn't hear anyone or thing inside. She noticed a note on the doorframe and read it before going inside curiously: "Don't be frightened, I only want to talk".

She felt sudden movement drop down from the roof and into the doorway but before she could even turn around the figure shut the door and held her close, the lack of electricity didn't help her case at all, it was too dark to see who her attacker was.

That's when Cassie realised her "attacker" was female and was holding her gently, the panic that'd risen quickly faded away. The figure pulled Cassie's chin to look at where the blonde could only guess her eyes were. They told her not to be scared and cassie relaxed completely but she recognised the voice, despite the fake accent put on and didn't pull away as she felt them kiss her passionately.

"F-Faye." Cassie said a bit breathlessly as they broke apart for air, Faye smirked and kissed the tip of Cassie's nose.

"So... You let me lead you here and kiss you but you didn't know who I was till after I had my tongue in your mouth?" Cassie blushed crimson and Faye grinned before kissing her again.

"God I've missed you Faye! Where did you go?" cassie clung to her knowing that despite the earlier arguments from when she last saw her she just couldn't stay mad.

"Cass, if you promise not to ask all the time I'll make sure to tell you when I'm ready.. Kay?" faye smiled promisingly and pulled cassie in tighter when the blonde girl nodded with a small smile of her own.

"...Just remember I love you yeah?" Faye said looking her in the eyes.

Cassie frowned slightly confused; surely Faye knew that she already knew that right?

"Yeah..?" Cassie said with a slightly confused tone.

**Ow... My computer chair broke before I went away so I've had to use a stool since I'm too lazy to go down into the garage and bring up my drumming stool so my back is killing me now after writing this. LOL. The speedboat will come soon, just not in the next chapter, maybe the one after that though. Also now Rebekah is pissed off at Faye I'm thinking of making her the antagonist of the story because i love antagonists more than the protagonists most of the time. XD**

**That and she's kickass-ly sexy, I missed the internet way to much when I was away too. Wales was fine but by the end of the 7 days in Ireland I was dying. XD**

**But now my mates have all abandoned me to go on holiday. -_-. Now I'm all alone stuck with no one to talk to and nothing to do.**

**Well enjoy and who can guess what Faye did when she was away that Rebekah knows but she's not telling Cassie? =P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well i know this is supposed to be the chapter of when Faye went away but I'm to damn lazy to write it up, its five pages! That and I'm not sure where it is so you're getting the next chapter. Faye might not ever tell but just so ya know she went to a ghost town, shagged a girl, realised she can't keep cheating on Cassie like this and came back but the town had disappeared when she looked back after getting on the bus. Also Cassie doesn't know about Faye's relationship with Rebekah yet.**

**Did I mention my computer chair broke? I'm actually sat on the smaller sofa I dragged to my desk with the keyboard on my lap and the mouse on the arm of the sofa. So much easier!**

**Also, the mate I wanna hang out with is finally coming back from London so we'll be hanging out this Saturday! Woohoo! I missed her something terrible. We always have a massive laugh. =]**

**Strange how life can seem so empty and cold one day but the very next it can feel so full of hope... =]**

It'd been a week since Faye had returned and Cassie still didn't know where she'd gone when she'd run away. That pain she felt when Faye was gone though made her realise she really loved the girl regardless of what'd happened to her. Yes she was a vampire but she was a witch so why should she hate her for something she couldn't help? It's not like she'd slept with her, right?

Anyway she had her back and she seemed sweeter than ever, in fact she'd even treated her several times throughout the week and they'd even gone on a speedboat together. The waves were big that day, not tidal wave big but big enough to make her cling onto Faye a few times and that earned her a few odd looks from the oldies on their holidays but she didn't care. They had the right to love who they wanted so why shouldn't she? She was just as human as them, just one with magical powers and a vampire for a girlfriend.

Right now though she was grinning along with the vampire in question and the wind was rushing through her hair, the sea was cold against her bare legs and she was vaguely aware of Faye calling her name.

"Cassie! Cass!" Faye came over grabbing the girls hands, her pretty eyes half closed to block out the sun but her perfect lips turned up in a genuine smile. They were on the beach Faye had lead her to the day she apologized.

Faye grinned and brought her over to a small rock pool not too far from the water's edge; she reached into it and pulled something out.

"Is that what I think it is Faye?" Cassie asked slightly surprised to see one, especially here. Faye grinned at her and nodded looking at the small crab sat patiently in her hands. Cassie grinned and went to stroke it but the crab suddenly tried snapping at her finger with one of its small claws. Even though it missed Cassie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously that Faye could suddenly handle animals and she couldn't.

"Don't pout Cassie; it's not a good look for you because i'll have to do this..." Faye took Cassie's cheeks in her hands and drew her closer before winking and closing the gap between them.

"Huh?" Cassie's eyes snapped open and she was suddenly staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

_Damn dreams. _Cassie thought before she broke out into a smile as the weight beside her shifted in sleep, she looked over to the barely dressed form of her girlfriend. Faye was facing her and had a smile on her face, whatever she was dreaming it seemed to be as nice as her own. That smile though, it was contagious and she couldn't help but stare at it wondering how she got so lucky.

Cassie laid her head back down and enjoyed the feeling of warmth radiating off Faye's body, she mentally noted how perfect they fitted together, how comfy she was here and so when the smell of Jane's cooking reached her she sighed in defeat and decided to wake Faye up.

"Hn?" Faye moaned as her hand subconsciously rubbed her eyes then pulled the pillow over hr head moaning about it been too early. Cassie looked at the clock and rolled her eyes, it was 11:45am.

"C'mon Faye i know you're a night owl and all, though you were never a morning person even as a witch but you gotta get up. Can't you smell the breakfast?" Cassie asked with a small smile.

"Um not hungry.. Um not coming, 5 more minutes..." Faye mumbled from under the pillow or at least that's were she was before Cassie blinked. Suddenly Faye was up and at the door, Cassie frowned.

"Uh Faye? What are you doing?"

"I smell bacon. Hurry up before there's none left!" The vampire moaned earning her a laugh from the cute blonde who walked over and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What's my grandma going to do? Eat it all for herself?" She said with a ever growing smile.

"Mhm. She might." Faye mumbled earning her another kiss before Cassie quickly got ready, took Faye's hand and walked down to breakfast with her.

After breakfast which proved to be the best fry up that ether of the two girls had ever tasted Faye decided to drag Cassie off on a bus ride, the blonde didn't have a clue where they were going but about 2-3 hours after getting on board she heard seagulls and looked out of the window. Stretched out in front of her was golden sands and endless sea. It was breath taking and while Chance Harbour had its own beach this one was like a dream, there were yachts and even a large pirate like ship out on the sea.

Cassie had always loved the feeling of been near the sea just realising how big the world really is. Been in the town, especially where she had lived with her mum she never really got to see much of the world on a day to ay basis so it was only when she actually went somewhere did she realise that the horizon wasn't were the world ended. The sea magnified that feeling, it was almost like an unwalkable road to endless possibilities and new worlds that never made her feel trapped or cooped in like a city or the town did.

She didn't know how long she lost herself in the sea but what seemed like awhile later she was nudged and Faye motioned that this was their stop. The sun was shining brightly and the sea air ruffled Cassie's blonde waves. She laughed freely, a moment of freedom passing through her. She felt light as a feather and smiled brightly.

Faye saw her expression and took her hand as she got off the bus, she ran almost dragging Cassie out of her daydream and away with her to the sea, they were on the beach within a few minutes.

They could see a pier with attractions, an arcade and lots of little shops on it about a 10 minute walk away stretching out into sea, in the distance Cassie could see wind turbines but there was only a small group of about 10-maybe 15 in a small area of the sea's horizon so it did nothing to lessen the effect the view had on her.

Cassie was grinning widely by this point as she linked arms with Faye and they walked towards the sea, it wasn't too far out so they took off their shoes and socks and walked along towards the pier with their feet in the water.

"How did you know about this place Faye? It's beautiful!" Cassie exclaimed happily.

Faye smiled and thought back, a vague memory of a blonde woman with a strict face smiling as she fished in rock pools with a red net that was bought that day floating in her mind, the memory faded into one of her and the same woman feeding the sea gulls some fish and chips.

"My mum took me here a long time ago, we were on holiday and if I'm not mistaken we stayed in one of the sea front hotels just a bit further up. It was probably one of the better times of my life, before everything went bad and I turned into a bitch..." Faye laughed at her own words, she would admit she was a bitch but she'd never admit when she was wrong. Cassie laughed and just held her arm tighter, leaning into the taller girl slightly.

"I don't think you're a bitch" She looked up at her girlfriend who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay okay, I did when we first met but i know you now, I'd just say you were difficult." Cassie smiled remembering some of the sweet things Faye had done that'd made her change her opinion on the girl. Okay sure, there wasn't alot of things Faye had done to make Cassie like her so much but she did have her moments, more of them now they were together.

"Faye!" Cassie called excitedly; she'd just seen something she wanted. She pointed to a sign after Faye had jumped from been caught off guard and sighed.

Faye smirked at the sign and laughed shaking her head slightly.

"So you wanna ride the speedboat Cass?" Cassie nodded with a smile.

**Okay! The beach actually exists, its in Llandudno which is in Wales, England. I've gone numerous times throughout my childhood and it's a popular tourist destination, the pier and wind turbines exist too. They're exactly how I described them and the next chapter will have various moments of stuff I've done and stuff I've wanted to do in it. The pier in reality is really long it takes about half an hours walk just to walk it if you take your time and the view is beautiful all round. There's a large cliff/mountainside with sea caves that you can only get too via boat with real history of pirates and battles. I love that place and while it's a 3-4 hour bus ride away without stopping it's worth going too. **

**The last time I climbed up the cliffs and walked along them from one side of the mountains to the other (it's like a 20 minute walk if you walk fast) i remember been stood really high up and you could see the sea on ether side of the mountains. (I'm not sure if its the sea on both sides of the country or the sea on a jutted out piece of land that stretches really far out but it's an absolutely beautiful and unforgettable place.**

**Then again I remember every time I see the sea because that feeling I described Cassie getting is the exact same one I get. Been by the sea makes me feel so small but so full of possibility and completely free, like a kite flying high.**

**Oh and just in case there's any Americans reading this what the British call chips are what you call fries. ;]**


	18. Chapter 18

**I looked back on the chapters and turns out I mentioned the reason why Dawn and Charles are always fighting so i'll see if any of you notice. It'll be mentioned in this chapter too. (Hopefully).**

**Also with a bit of luck I'm aiming to reach the 20 chapter milestone before my 18th birthday at the end of august, fingers crossed! =D **

**Oh! I've been wanting snakebites for the past 5-ish years and i finally have the ways/means and the money to get them! If my mate gets back to me before this Saturday and she's free to come with me i'll have them by the end of the week. WOOOOHOOOOO~**

**Also, anyone think its a bit weird how my mum's mate keeps flirting with me or do you think it's sweet, in a weird way?**

**Also i wrote a really kinky poem inspired by something she said so if you wanna read it look up "Red Room" by 5x5shadow5x5 on Deviant Art.**

**Oh yeah... I JUST ORDERED A BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR BAND T-SHIRT! I'm SO excitedddddd! It hasn't been shipped yet cause i ordered it about half an hour ago and I already wanna sit at the letterbox till it comes 3**

It was wild, it was exciting and it was exhilarating! The skin-on-skin contact, feeling Faye's body heat so close, her breath got caught in her chest as she realised just how wet she'd become.

"Isn't this fun Cassie?" Faye asked with a joy in her voice as the speedboat jumped in the waves earning her an earful of the brunette's cheering.

_Yeah, great but I could do without that..._ Cassie smiled and dismissing her thoughts she leaped onto her feet beside Faye and cheered at the top of her lungs. Her cheers were lost to the waves.

After the wind had messed up her hair and the boat had docked the two girls decided to buy an ice-cream and walk along the pier. _See Cassie? Faye can be romantic, it just takes its time to happen. Jake and Adam never did anything like this._ Cassie felt a tug of guilt, she hadn't thought about ether of them since Jake's funeral.

Cassie looked at Faye and pushed the guilt away, no one had pinned Jake's death on her girlfriend and with the help of the magic she used to hide the body no one would.

Faye thought she could sense uneasiness in the blonde and squeezed her hand with a smile, she lead her down the pier and into the many small shops along the way. Faye didn't buy anything until they were about 3 quarters of the way to the end where she proceeded to get excited about a pirate flag. Needless to say it was bought and put into a paper bag for her to carry. Cassie bought sticks of rock for the circle and a paperweight of a pirate ship for her grandma.

They spent some time on the pier just staring out to see, Cassie even did a little spell for Faye similar to the first spell she did with Adam except that this one was better because she did it for Faye and despite all the problems Faye was better for her than anyone else.

They didn't spend much longer at the sea before turning back as the sun was going down and took a short walk back to the bus stop. They only waited about fifteen minutes for the bus before it came and they got on, Faye led Cassie to the back of the bus where the blonde fell asleep in her arms.

...

It was dark. Wait actually no; it wasn't just dark since darkness was the absence of light. This was pure nothingness.

_Strange..._ Cassie thought, the words actually seeming to echo around in the cold void of whatever she was floating in.

...

_Had time just passed?_ She couldn't tell but she just knew she was back in this darkness, the complete void of life. She could see nothing but her own body floating in a backdrop of blackness.

_Where am I? Who am I? _She couldn't remember but she had a feeling that wouldn't last long so she waited. An age seemed to pass before finally her mind began to blur and her vision unfocused.

...

"Cassie wake up we're here." Faye said while nudging her girlfriend gently to wake her, the blonde sat up reluctant to leave Faye's warm embrace and rubbed her eyes, the dream already forgotten.

Cassie parted ways with Faye unable to shake a strange feeling from her mind and self. When she got home she tried to look on her laptop for anything that'd give her pointers as to what it might be but ended up giving up. She then tried her family spell book, spending a few hours just reading interesting entries, in fact she'd forgot all about her uneasiness when the photo fell out of the book.

It was old, one she'd never seen it before and at first she thought it was herself and a blonde Faye but she knew it wasn't because she'd only ever known Faye to be brunette. Then she took a closer look and her jaw almost hit the floor. Something she was sure her grandma had told her floated through her head.

_"And then Dawn spun the bottle, it landed on Amelia. Dawn been Dawn leant forward not wanting to back out of the game and kissed Amelia. That kiss sparked off a make out session, after that it was a secret within the circle that the two girls had a thing with each other. They pretended to date Charles and Ethan to keep everyone else out of their business."_

The photo was a badly taken shot of her mum and Faye's mum naked in a bed somewhere supposedly taken through a window. But why was it here? More importantly why was it taken through a window as if the person who took it was spying? And if dawn knew her mum personally would that mean she knew something about what started the fire? Cassie didn't think so but surely if she did she'd tell the daughter of the woman she apparently liked?

**Okay I'm officially suffering from writers block. **

**This chapter alone took me just under a week so the comment about my BOTDF tee was on Friday and I'm wearing it now. I got my snakebites too. The snakebites are piercings btw just in case any of you were confused...**

**Other than that... Ooo Chance Harbour had a stalker~? **


	19. Chapter 19

**You might be thinking, "Shadow isn't it a little bit early to start celebrating Halloween?!" and i would smirk at you and reassure you that if I could I'd have Halloween everyday of the year. But then it'd ruin the whole creepiness of the autumn holiday and so I'd make the whole month dedicated to horror. **

**Yes horror, not someone dressed as a pumpkin or a cartoon character or a bunny because as fun as it'd be to dress as a pony with a rainbow mane or a blue hedgehog it's not scary. Halloween originally was about celebrating the dead as it was said that the curtain between our world and the spirit realm was at its thinnest. So people used to put food out for the relatives of the dead and even set them a place at the table. It wasn't about candy or dressing up, the dressing up part came about as a representation almost of the spirits of the dead roaming the streets. **

**Candy is given to represent the giving of the food. (Yeah I'm British and I call it candy, sue me! XD). Pumpkins weren't pumpkins at all, they used to use turnips to keep evil at bay with the candle inside. **

**Halloween in my opinion just isn't scary anymore, have you seen all the stupid cartoon witches and crap they use for decorations? I suppose by now you're wondering why i'm talking about Halloween in the middle of august right? Well, two reasons my faithful viewers~**

**It's my favourite holiday and I always get into the spirit of Halloween 2-3 months early. =] Gives me lots of time to really scare the fuck outta people with my costume/outfits.**

**I'm helping my mate throw a surprise birthday/Halloween party for her girlfriend. I'm helping with decorating, food and music. Yeah and I'm doing it all willingly. So naturally I was brain-storming ideas all last night and let me tell ya, I've got good ideas. ;D**

**Now your probably wondering why I'm discussing this here of all places right? Well i need a new chapter and I've been out of ideas lately but I'm back with a great Halloween ideas and beside making my ideas for my mates party come true, i figured i might as well make a Halloween chapter .**

**That and with the news that Phoebe Tonkin (Faye) is going to become a character on TVD i just have to write something. =] Now I really should begin seeing how these artist comments have filled up almost a whole page on Word.**

**Enjoy~**

**...**

The cold autumn air rolled in over the sea creating a eerie fog like effect that rolled through the dark and empty streets of Chance Harbour, no noise could be heard that night beside the rustling of the leaves across the road or pathways and faint music coming from the other side of town.

The music was coming from a large, old and usually abandoned mansion that used to belong to a rich family 50 years ago before they disappeared off the face of the earth one night with no records of their existence to be found beside the mansion.

Legend has it that they were ghosts doomed to try and live in the human world but never been able to stay long enough to find peace since they don't belong on the mortal plane. People over the years had explored the place, ghost teams, reckless teenagers and even Most Haunted had come to see the place but other than slamming doors, strange screams and children singing in the empty hallways there wasn't much else to be seen unless you counted the randomly appearing and disappearing bloody handprints on the main staircase as been something.

A lot of people dismissed the strange events however as superstition since most of the town hadn't even been near the building due to it having its own gardens that were fenced off. This didn't stop the local teenagers breaking in and this year a group of them had set up a Halloween party of epic frights if you believed the invitations they gave out.

The music and spooky decorations outside weren't music to go by however the exterior of the crumbling building gave it a better effect than a normal house would, in fact the sea fog rolling inland was adding nicely to the decorations.

Cassie was stood by the large iron gates that kept people out with her invitation in hand; she was dressed up as a classic witch. The rest of the circle was with her too, minus Faye who promised to meet them all here at 8:00pm. Cassie checked her phone for the time again to find it was 8:05pm she sighed and rolled her eyes, the least Faye could have done was show up on time.

After a few more minutes of waiting a figure appeared out of the shadows walking in a strange manor, Cassie noticed it first and even took a few steps back as the figure walked towards them twitching their body and failing around. It caught up quickly and grabbed Cassie who screamed as it pressed a knife to her throat. Then the figure laughed.

"Faye?!" Cassie broke out of its grip and took a better look at the costume with a frown, she could tell right away that the costume was professionally made. "What are you supposed to be?"

Faye laughed and took off her mask with a smirk, "I'm a Silent Hill nurse, duh!" She then looked around the circle, Diana was dressed as a queen with a large cardboard playing card suspended in her chest, Melissa was a cat with a bear trap on its tail and .realistic looking fangs and Adam was a zombie football player.

Cassie saw the smirk Faye had after noticing all their costumes and she just knew she was about to criticize them so she rushed forward and grabbed her arm.

"Let's just go in." She said as she dragged Faye up the pathway with the rest of the circle behind her, they entered the mansion and was greeted to a crime scene or at least what looked like one. In reality it was a bunch of props set up to make it look like someone had fallen down the stairs. They even had crime scene tape set up to stop anyone from knocking the dummy around.

Faye seemed fascinated by it straight away but Cassie and the rest of the circle didn't pay it much attention before they all split into groups, Adam with Melissa and Diana while Cassie gets to spend the party with Faye.

_Great..._

Cassie forced a smile but couldn't help rolling her eyes as Faye just grew even more excited over the various props and scenes made up look like something horrific had happened.

Cassie eventually dragged Faye away from a miniature graveyard set up in one corner of a room complete with a mini garden fence to get some punch, she noticed there was a floating hand in the bowl but it took her a few seconds to realise it wasn't real, just a coloured ice sculpture in a rubber glove. She smirked and got two cups, giving one to Faye.

The party passed slowly beside that, Halloween really wasn't her thing but she had to be stuck with the girl that she loved yeah but who was more interested in how the skull over the Halloween cake oozed blood from its mouth continuously.

Cassie started to get lost in her thoughts and they drifted back to a few months ago when she found that picture of her mum and Faye's mum, she didn't know her mum had an interest in women.

_Some people say homosexuality ruins in families right so would that mean I'm into females because my mum is? Is Faye only into me because it's genetic? It's weird to think of it like that._

The rest of the party went off without a hitch, the only real surprise was finding Faye looking bored outside at the end of the night, the rest of the circle weren't hard to find so they got home pretty easily.

"Cassie..." Faye's voice rung out from beside her on the passenger seat, Cassie could tell she sounded sad. When she looked Faye wasn't looking at her but rather at her house, Dawn and Charles were outside on the lawn arguing but with more than just words.

Dawn threw a punch which was caught and bend behind her back, Charles then kicked her over to the ground. He pulled out a lighter and waved it in Dawn's face even going as far as setting a bit of her hair alight.

Faye leaped out of the car, fire in her eyes. "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" Cassie had never seen Faye so angry before, the rage just seemed to explode inside her and before she'd had a chance to blink Faye had Charles in the air and then thrown across the grass.

He sprung up and froze Faye in place with magic; he had a crystal in hand. Cassie watched in horror as Faye started to rise into the air, 1 metre, a metre and a half, 2 metres. Charles threw her across the grass much like she did to him but with more strength.

Something forced her out of that car, something she wasn't sure about. She didn't know if it was the dark magic or her love for Faye but whatever it was made her stand between Charles and the girl she loved. Her eyes narrowed, her heart was in her mouth and all she could hear was the rushing of her blood.

Suddenly flames rose up out of the ground and shoot towards Charles, the older witch barely had time to jump backwards before his trouser leg had caught alight.

Cassie watched as he almost danced in a strange but rhythmic way to stamp out the flames. She didn't understand that, why would someone want to kill such a beautiful thing? Fire with all of its destructive power and unbearable heat really is a natural beauty. What else is like the fire? There's nothing that can replicate it so perfectly. The way it dances, the way it moves, the never ending but forever changing shapes it takes, the brightness of the power and the tingling feeling just seeing it, smelling it and feeling it gave her... It was captivating.

She sent a torrent of flame right from the palms of her hands straight at him, not thinking and not caring when he went up in flames.

Dawn started yelling something then, Faye was at her side but Cassie couldn't hear her over Charles screams of agony as she slowly roasted him alive.

The darkness was growing, she could feel it. Everything was slowing down the fire, Charles falling to the floor burned to a crisp, Faye running towards her as she began to fall, faint screaming, police sirens.

...

She was there again, that cold, vast, dark, empty place. She chuckled, it almost suited her. She was dark inside so why not wherever here was?

It made her wonder though, what she'd see if she could turn on the lights? Suddenly as if by magic a ball of light appeared floating beside her, it illuminated nothing.

_Magic? Yeah. Right. _

Cassie chuckled in her own head, it didn't take long for her to realise that she could hear faint whispering since it was so quiet here. She couldn't make the voices out but they were getting louder.

_Soon. I'll hear them soon._

...

"Is she okay? Mom is she going to be okay?!"

"Shh Faye, I don't know. Doctors said she would but it's just a matter of time. She'll be fine."

"Oh god Cassie, I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry, please be okay!"

Cassie let out a small giggle just to have the air knocked out of her seconds later by a pair of arms she could tell right away were Faye's. Her eyes shot open and they were met by the stern gaze of Dawn Chamberlain.

Faye let go of Cassie and noticed the look between her mother and her girlfriend. "Mom stop intimidating her, she just woke up"

"I know but I'm curious, what caused such powerful magic inside you Cassie?" Dawn asked, she'd known about the circle using magic for awhile now but she didn't know about Cassie's dark magic.

"I uh... I have my father's magic..." Cassie shyed away from Dawn's gaze not really knowing what to expect but looked up after a minute of silence.

"Well, you did save me and all so I suppose i can't exactly grill you about it right now..." She gave Cassie her best reassuring teacher smile.

"Uhm... Mrs Chamberlain? What exactly were you both fighting about? And speaking of which, what happened to Charles? Why am I in a hospital?"

Dawn's face fell.

"You're here because you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted from exhaustion and Charles.. He's dead." Dawn looked as if she was about to say more but a nurse popped her head into the room which Cassie only now realised was a private room to tell them visiting hours were over.

Dawn said her farewells but Faye didn't move, Cassie noticed the armchair pushed up against the bed, it had a few blankets and a pillow on it. Faye must have stayed with her but if she'd had to sleep here how long had she been out of it?

"Faye, how long have I been here?" Cassie asked a confused look played upon her face.

"About 2 weeks now" She replied as if it wasn't much of a big deal but Cassie broke into a smile and pulled her in.

"I fucking love you, you know that?" She muttered before forcefully kissing the brunette, Faye didn't seem to mind one bit.

**Okay I gave up on the Halloween party idea, I've had a bad week and this chapter took about 2-3 days. **

**I would tell you what's wrong if I knew. I've just been really angry all week and I don't even know why. A few friends have made it obvious they don't care about me while others have shown they do, I've made loads of new friends due to gay pride. And now I have a cold. The smaller pride event is tomorrow.**

**I also kinda thought it'd be a fitting end for Charles to die via cassie's dark magic and fire. Cause he killed her mum using fire magic =P**

**Also as you can tell they haven't constructed the skull yet, dunno if they will ether since I haven't bothered with the whole daddy angle with Cassie.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the 20th chapter. This is by far my most popular story and this chapter officially makes it the longest I've ever done by double the amount of chapters my previous longest has. I'm impressed I've lasted this long, i usually can't work up the patience to write something so long.**

**Also thanks for sticking with the story all this time even through the confusing moments like when Faye begins to describe the beauty of fire. (But that's how a Pyromaniac see's fire =P Seriously if you still don't know what a Pyromaniac is, look it up.)**

**...**

It was weird returning home after 2 and a half weeks in a bed, the hospital wanted to keep Cassie in for an extra week to make sure she was okay but Faye had insisted for her to check out and get back home.

Jane had strung up a "Welcome Home" banner and made Cassie a cake, she'd witnessed what had happened through her living room window at the time and was one of the people who helped when Cassie fainted. The cake didn't have anything written on it but with all the chocolate sprinkles there wasn't really any room.

It was a plainish chocolate cake, the kind Jane used to bake with Cassie as the girl was growing up, just chocolate spoon with chocolate icing in the middle and on top covered in chocolate sprinkles. Nothing overly fancy but who wanted fancy after been in hospital?

Faye had also insisted on helping her home not that she needed helping it wasn't as if she'd broken a leg or anything. She'd learnt that Faye had been recovering from a few cracked ribs as she was unconscious but refused to let it stop her from been there when Cassie woke up.

They walked into Cassie's house when Jane walked into the corridor, rushing over and wrapping them both in a huge hug.

"Cassie! Faye! How're you both feeling?" Jane asked both concerned and pleased at the same time.

"I'm fine grandma; Faye just wanted to make sure I got home safely." Cassie said with a smile.

"I'm fine Jane, just been a good friend" Faye agreed. Jane raised an eyebrow at Faye's statement and smiled as she walked into the kitchen signalling for them to follow.

They had cake and spent most of the afternoon just relaxing till at about 4-5pm Dawn came over, she spent awhile talking to Jane as Cassie sat in-between Faye's legs on the sofa, eventually she came into the living room and asked Faye if she could leave her and Cassie alone to talk.

Faye frowned but got up anyway kissing Cassie's forehead and going into the kitchen where Jane was.

"Cassie, do you want to explain what you meant by you having your fathers magic?" Dawn started as she sat on an armchair.

Cassie gulped looking around trying not to make eye contact but ended up doing so anyway.

"Uhm... I have magic... My father's magic." Cassie blurted out trying not to say dark magic just in case Dawn reacted in a way she wouldn't expect, she knew some of the adults were still effected by what happened the night of the fire 16 years ago.

"You mean your fathers dark magic...Don't you?" She asked looking at Cassie intensely who could only nod in reply.

Faye stayed in the kitchen with Jane, you could have cut the silence with a knife. Neither of them knew what to say to one another their main concern been Cassie.

Awhile later Faye could hear them exchange goodbyes and the door close. Cassie came into them and hugged her.

"Cassie? What did she want?" Jane asked curiosity leaking from her voice. Faye stroked her hair but as she did she also noticed something wasn't right. She could feel a coldness there, not just coming from Cassie herself but also coming from her own heart. Before they radiated warmth and a forbidden heat, like the lashes of flames upon flesh, Faye looked at Cassie with a frown she didn't understand, what was that?

It's a shame she never found out and Faye didn't know it at the time but that would also be the last time she ever embraced Cassie.

They decided after talking about what had happened that they should try to move on and by that they meant act normal, meaning they should take a short break. They barely spoke for the whole time they were on a break.

They chose to break for exactly a month but it wasn't until at least 4-5 months later that they found each other at a pub a few miles out of town. Faye finally admitted she'd cheated with her once when Cassie asked her how it had come to them barely talking. Cassie wasn't surprised but she did feel hurt, she then asked Faye if there was a chance she'd ever be able to be faithful and Faye told her as much as she loved her, as much as she would if she could the temptation was too great.

They left it at that, Cassie stayed for a few drinks and Faye kissed her goodbye, for old time's sake. Cassie didn't think she was all that drunk and got behind the wheel of her car, she wasn't afraid and she was happy that the peace between her and Faye had returned even if she couldn't mend the wedge between them. The road was dark that day since winter was just round the corner, the cold sea air was rolling in and Cassie sat in her little car conditioned car, radio blasting sad melodies.

The news reporter who covered the story the next day had said that she didn't feel any pain but he couldn't explain why Cassie hadn't seen the cargo truck coming at her at 60 miles per hour. He didn't want to explain ether, he along with the rest of chance harbour were shocked that something so tragic could happen to one of their own. Cassie Blake was dead and the irony of the matter was that Faye was one of the last to find out.

Faye came stumbling into her house still a bit tipsy from the night before when she'd managed to discover her vampric limits for alcohol. It had taken her to drink almost the whole bar; the girl she'd picked up at the bar had driven her home after Faye told her where she lived. The girl drove off as Faye came through the door, she could tell right away that something was a bit off.

Dawn was sat in living room with the lights off; she looked up when Faye came in, a concerned and almost worried look on her face.

She grabbed her daughter and hugged her until Faye asked what she was doing. Dawn pulled away with a confused look but it soon dawned on her that Faye didn't know.

Faye broke, she landed on her knees clutching her chest, her dead heart feeling truly dead for the first time, she wailed into the air, tears streaming down her face. Dawn crouched over her rubbing her back but Faye couldn't feel her, Faye's world was shattering like broken glass, she was falling apart, every bit of goodness was quickly disappearing into the mist and leaving nothing but darkness behind.

The funeral was small but mainly because there wasn't anybody left to grieve. The crowd consisted of Jane, Dawn, Faye, Diana and Melissa. It was a private funeral but it didn't stop people from school showing up at the graveyard, people Cassie knew in class, people Cassie had worked with.

Faye watched as they said a few words and she couldn't even manage her own when it was time, she watched numbly as they lowered the coffin into the ground, by then it'd started to rain and the sky was gray. The rainwater was pouring into the hole in the ground.

Faye couldn't watch once they started to fill the hole in, she put roses on her grave vowing to visit every year on the anniversary of her death till she could be buried next to her.

...

"What're you doing Faye?" Rebekah chimed, she was unusually happy today, the sun was shining brightly which was odd for this time of year.

Faye couldn't complain, she smiled and stood up kissing Rebekah before answering.

"Just paying my respects, like every year." Faye smiled and looked down at the grave.

_R.I.P Cassie Blake,_

_Much loved daughter of Amelia Blake and granddaughter of Jane Blake,_

_May her light shine forever in the afterlife as it did in life._

_1995-2012_

Rebekah laughed, she loved that about Faye, and even after 150 years she still visited the graves of those she knew in life. All of her past friends were buried in this cemetery but she only ever visited Cassie's grave. Never her own mothers, never the rest of the circles just Cassie's grave.

Rebekah has long since forgotten what it was like to morn but she respected Faye and her choices so she tagged along each year, if only for moral support. Most of her own family had perished too, she and Elijah been the only two originals left but like most things that's a story to be told another day.

Faye finished what she came to do by lighting a small candle in a glass lantern and laying two roses on the headstone before standing up, taking Rebekah's hand and walking into the sunshine.

**And so, we've reached the end of this story.**

**I've been wondering how and when to end this but finally decided at chapter 20 when I was writing the part with Faye in the kitchen with Jane. **

**I originally was going to go with "When Faye was old on her death bed looking back" but I remembered she's a vampire. That'd never happen. I'm sorry if this made you cry but I didn't warn you to get tissues or anything because isn't it better when tragedy hits you rather than when you're warned?**

**I'll be writing more about The Vampire Diaries and quite possibly The Secret Circle but not for awhile, not at this rate. So keep an eye out for new stories but for now, all I can say is thank you all for reading, enjoying and inspiring this story. I've really enjoyed writing for you and I can only hope you've all enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
